Bolt The Warriors Soul Book 3
by cloudsword
Summary: After eight months, they finally get married.  Bolt and Mittens find themselves in the middle of a plot bigger than anything they could have ever imagined.  And what's with these new creations of Dr. Catzer's?  Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1  Wedding

**Bolt – The Warriors Soul – Book Three**

**The NeoNutrosian Saga**

**Bolt and all its characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures, not me.**

**Narration:  
><strong>Everyone knows life isn't fair, that we need to take what it gives us and make the most of it. Lemons to lemonade type thing. But what do we do when the lemons we are given are rotten? I say we take the seeds, and grow our own lemon trees. The things we do matter and can sometimes make a difference. The biggest difference I made was in the lives of my family. I'm an American White Shepherd named Bolt. When I got super powers I saved the world. I never thought I'd save it a second time…

**Chapter 1 – Wedding**

Eight months had passed from the day Bolt the super dog asked his mate, Mittens the magic cat to marry him. Eight months since she said yes. Today was the day, the day they finally became a family, not just mates, but loyal spouses to each other. He just hoped that Sassy and Shadows didn't interrupt. Looking down beside him, Bolt saw his hamster friend, Rhino, fiddling with the cummerbund of his tuxedo. "What are you doing Rhino?" asked Bolt. "No matter how much I try this thing just doesn't want to fit right." the brown hamster said. Bolt sighed in frustration, and hidden nervousness. Looking around for something to occupy himself with all he could come up with was to make one final check, even if he had memorized the layout of the building just by looking through this one room. The chapel was high, high enough to 'accompany the angels' the preacher had put it. The stained glass windows shined with the light of the afternoon sun as it caused the colors of the windows to bleed onto the floor. The benches were filled with neighbors and, unfortunately, the media. During one of their missions, Bolt and Mittens had accidentally slipped up and yelled at a human reporter while saving her life. The reporter promised to keep the secret, however a week later, they were in the news and on the front page as the only human talking super hero animals called the 'Soul Guardians' as the paper put it. Penny had been furious until Rhino had come up with the idea of turning it into a business thanks to the half human half animal creatures that Dr. Catzer kept sicking on everyone. Of course she manly did business with the Mayors of the towns. Looking behind him he saw the archway decorated in ivy and Mittens' favorite flowers, lilacs. The preacher stood at a pedestal in front of the arch, ready to begin the processions. Bolt's white doggy tuxedo was perfect, not even his fur was on top of it, though he reckoned that no one would notice if it was anyway. His best friend Rhino the hamster, stood next to him in his ball, still fiddling with his little black tuxedo. "Just stop that Rhino, you're making me nervous." Bolt snapped. "Bolt you're already nervous." Rhino retorted.

"This is it." Mittens said out loud, mostly to herself. "I'm going to feint." "No you're not." the cat heard from behind her. Angeliera stood both ready to catch her and ready to scold her at the same time, wings spread and circling around her friend. "Cause if you do you'll be late, and Bolt would be depressed." She said to the black and white cat. Angeliera reached down and plucked Mittens right off of the ground, brought her wings back into rest position and placed Mittens on the vanity facing the mirror to begin brushing the cat's fur. "You have to be strong not just for you, but for Bolt, Mike, Wolf and Hazel as well. Remember, you're going to be a real family now, not just mates." She said. Mittens smiled at the thought of it, "A real family." She whispered as Angeliera wrapped the wedding cape around her neck. Because she was a cat, she couldn't wear a dress, so they made and extra long cape to replace the dress. The fabric was white silk lined with white man made fur. The actual cape touched the floor even from where she sat on the vanity table. To hold it onto her without choking her, the cape wrapped around under her front legs and clipped together in the back using a single strap of silk fabric. Thanks to a special Neutrosian technique, Angeliera was able to straighten out all of her whiskers back to perfection, though nothing could heal the cuts in her left ear. Finally Angeliera placed a cat sized diamond tiara atop Mittens' head. The tiara was defiantly English royalty design. The curves near the top and how it wrapped around right above her ears to fit comfortably on her head. "You look beautiful." The two heard from the doorway. Mittens looked in the Mirror to see Ferla standing there in her pink bride's maid dress ready for the celebration. "It's just about time, Angeliera. Go get ready." She said. "Alright." agreed the winged girl as she walked out the door. Ferla turned back to Mittens and said, "She's right you know. You have to be strong, for your whole family." "I know, I'm just…" Mittens just couldn't finish her sentence, she was so… "Nervous?" Ferla asked. Mittens felt a little of her nervousness fade, but only a little. "Yes." She replied. "Bet you three massages that Bolt is the same way." Ferla said. Mittens turned to the Neutrosian girl and said, "Not a chance."

"When do you think she'll be here?" Bolt asked. Rhino, still fidgeting with his tux suit, said, "Nothing is going to go wrong Bolt, trust me." "Says you, you still can't get your suit on right." Bolt said with a smile. Rhino looked up at his canine friend not amused, and simply shifted his cummerbund to the left a few centimeters and decided to call it good.

Mittens was never more nervous in her life, even when Wolf tried to climb into the unplugged blender she wasn't this worried. Not even when all three of her children decided to split up across the entire yard while the grass was uncut did she get this nervous. She was about to marry the dog she loved, she was also about to die from a nervous breakdown. Looking down the aisle, she saw her family, Hazel with her little pink cape on and a small basket of rose pedals around her neck so she could spread them with her mouth. Mike and Wolf both ring bearers and in cute little tuxedos of their own, the pillows tied to their heads and the golden wedding collars resting on them. Then she looked at him, the dog she was marrying, Bolt. His white doggy tuxedo fit him perfectly and he just sat there waiting for her to arrive. His face showed almost as much nervousness as hers, and if she knew him well enough, she knew he was hiding most of it. Then there were the Neutrosian girls, each wearing a pink brides maid dress suited for them. All having no back to help Angeliera to keep from feeling left out. Rhino had his own black tux standing as Bolt's best man, er hamster, ball included. Suddenly she heard it, 'here comes the bride' began playing on the organ, and that was her cue to enter the room. Bolt looked up to see his mate and fiancé, Mittens walk down the aisle towards him. His jaw dropped at the sight of her in her white cape and diamond tiara. She looked beautiful to him, even if she was a cat. The cape was to replace the dress, being as she was a cat. The cape itself dragged the floor for almost two cat lengths behind her with white fur lining the edges and the tiara glinted in the sunlight that poured through the church windows. His breath caught in his throat, and he thought to himself, 'I'm marrying this four legged goddess.' with a smile. As soon as she reached the alter and looked into his earthly brown eyes, all of time began to move free of them, time stood still and yet seemed to move far too fast to remember correctly. The two vaguely remembered saying 'with this collar I the wed' and placing a golden collar on each other, and when it came time to say 'I do' they were still in a world of their own. They only snapped back to reality when the pastor finally said, "you may now kiss the bride." And kiss her he did, with every ounce of love he had. Every one cheered for the union of the two animals. As soon as Bolt and Mittens finished their kiss Bolt felt a tug on his tux, looking down he saw his youngest son Mike looking him square in the eyes and smiling, "Can we go with you on your Honeymoon daddy?" Bolt could only laugh at the innocence on his son, until everyone heard a large crash from outside. Suddenly a police officer burst through the door and flew halfway down the aisle, landing unconscious on the floor. "I told you we were too late. I wanted to just take Mittens' place but nooooo. You two wanted to wait for that perfect time." They all heard. Sassy the white cat waltzed into the chapel as if she were invited and just arriving late. Looking to the bride, she scoffed in jealousy and turned back to the dust cloud, "See? I could have been wearing that." Out from the dust, a raven black cat the size of Bolt strolled out to meet with the white cat. "Pipe down Sassy, I meant for this to happen." he said. "YOU WHAT?" she screamed, "Why I oughta…" "Oughta what, Sassy? I'm indestructible." The large cat asked. "Shadows." Bolt said with a growl. Looking forward, the over-sized cat smiled evilly and said, "Nice to see you too, Bolt.

**End chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2  Revelation

**Chapter 2 – Revelation**

"Nice party." Shadows said while looking around. "Hope you don't mind if we ate the cake early." Bolt simply growled at the large feline, lowering his ears in anger. "Chill big man, chill, we'll get to that. I just don't want you messing up your rental." Shadows taunted as he waltzed around the room inspecting it. Bolt gazed down at his tuxedo, slowly raising his head he said, "It's not a rental." "Even more reason not to ruin it." The large cat said to him, turning to a random person in the front row of the benches, Shadows nodded his head up and said, "Hey there." That person nearly feinted. "What do you want?" Angeliera asked indignantly. "I recognize that voice" everyone heard from outside. The sound of the voice was dry and cracked; even so, it made Angeliera stiffen with fear. From around the corner came a skinny eighty seven year old Neutrosian wearing a white lab coat. His long thin gray hair was bald on top and his yellow cat eyes shined with light glinting off of them. He kept his hands folded behind his back and walked with an almost unnoticeable limp. "Angeliera Avona. Good to see you again my pet." He said when he saw her, smiling wickedly. "D…d…d…Dr. C…C…Catzer." Angelira said frightened. "Just leave her alone." Clera announced, placing herself in front of her frightened friend. Catzer's smile grew, and he informed the group of people, "Every ten generations a female Neutrosian is born with wings that work. However the only females that are born with wings at all are the noble families. And do you know why that is?" the mad scientist asked. When no one answered he spread his arms wide as if preaching a gospel, "It's because the Mage was of noble blood." Rhino's eyes widened with realization as well as the Neutrosian girls'. "That's right every ten generations one of the nobles has a DNA that closely resembles the Mage's DNA from so long ago. Descendants of one of the three great Warriors, and heir to the knowledge locked within the Warriors Soul." "I don't care about that." Shadows interrupted, "I just want a good fight. So get out of that jumpsuit Bolt and let's take it out side." Bolt growled at the large black cat, his tail touching the ground in anger. "I thought you lost your powers." Bolt said through his teeth. Shadows laughed quietly to himself. "Funny little thing I found when we finally caught up with the **good** doctor here. He tweaked the serum he used to give me my powers; making me solar powered. A few minutes sunbathing and I'm ready to go." Bolt scoffed at the news, "Alright then." He said.

The scene was what you might call a showdown. Bolt the dig facing off against Shadows the cat, neither one moving, both waiting for the right moment. "Hope you can make this as interesting as it was last time mutt." Shadows said. Bolt kept quiet and crouched with his front legs, placing himself in a ready pose. Shadows smiled wickedly before crouching completely to the ground, ready to pounce. Dead silence covered the crowd as anticipation grew, suddenly the two combatants dashed at each other at the same time. Bolt let out his super bark and Shadows released a siren screech, each colliding with the other and again creating a great explosion that the two warriors dove into, fighting blind. As everyone gawked at the spectacle before them, Sassy took the opportunity to literally pounce on Mittens. The two tumbled a good way from the crowd, both screeching and yowling, until Mittens did something unexpected, whipping out her wind claws, Mittens created a blast of air the knocked Sassy strait into the air, and into a nearby tree. "Always with the cheap shots aren't you Sassy?" Mittens said angrily. Sassy just jumped from the tree and used her own wind claws to land safely and softly on her feet. "What can I say? I'm thrifty." Sassy said proud of herself. "More like cowardly if you ask me." Mittens said. Sassy gazed at Mittens with a smile on her face, "Can I help it if I don't like to get my claws dirty?" and extracted her fire claws. Mittens went to work fast, pulling out her Ice claws and freezing the ground before Sassy could place her paw down. "Not this time **sister**." She said in disgust. Sassy scoffed at the turn of events and extracted her fire claws the rest of the way. "Fine. You want everyone to see you die, then that's what's going to happen." and she leaped at Mittens, claws out in front of her. Mittens dodged left and then circled around to take a swipe at Sassy's face. Sassy moved her head away from the strike just in time, the only thing to get frozen was one of her whiskers. Quickly turning to face Mittens, Sassy pounced placing all four of her paws, fire claws extended onto Mittens. Mittens blew a gust of cold air from her mouth, right into Sassy's face and nearly freezing her eyes. Sassy moved quickly off of her opponent and placed a fiery paw up to the right side of her face so she could see it, feeling her face warm up. "Still blind on the left side I see." Mittens taunted. "You've improved your powers Mittens. This won't be as easy as I thought." Sassy observed. Mittens stood up, proudly swishing her tail and said, "You gave me eight months of practice." Sassy placed her raised paw on the ground and explained, "Not me, Shadows and I have been looking for Dr. Catzer this whole time. It was him sending those half-man-half-jungle-cat's at those weak powerless humans." "One of those 'weak powerless humans' was your friend Penny." Mittens retorted. Sassy crouched down in a pouncing position and said, "I only have one friend, Shadows." and attacked. Fire claws extended. Mittens pulled out her Metal claws and again gripped Sassy's front paws with her own. And again her claws heated up to burning temperatures quickly, however this time she didn't let go.

Catzer looked on as the two felines fought, smiling wickedly. "Hey, don't even think of experimenting on either of them." He heard Rhino say from right next to him. Turning his head and looking down, he saw the hamster, still in his tux and his indestructible ball. "Let me ask you something my friend, do you know how Diaqurotioux Crystal is forged?" "Um…by volcanoes?" Rhino obviously guessed. "Close but wrong; it starts out impure as a metallic substance found in the sides of active volcanoes on my world. It's very rare and dangerous to find. The impurities heat up quickly, however they don't actually burn until it reaches 800 degrees Celsius. After that, you have ten minutes to shape it before it cools down and become the indestructible crystal you have protecting you. Observe." Dr. Catzer said as he turned back to the warring cats. Rhino turned his head to see what the Neutrosian was talking about, all he saw was Mittens trembling in pain and her metallic claws glowing red hot with a strange purple steam coming off of them. Sassy stood there out of breath heaving from fatigue, "You're a fool Mittens, [huff, puff] your claws have to feel like flowing lava by now, [heave] too hot to retract and too hot to withstand." Slowly and tiredly Sassy stalked up to the shivering Mittens, "I'm surprised you haven't just died by now." Suddenly, a spray of water collided with Mittens and almost instantly turned to steam. Sassy turned to see who sprayed her rival only to see Penny standing there with an emergency fire hose in hand, aimed right at her. "This is for the family." Penny said as she switched on the water supply again and drenched Sassy pushing her backwards. "Oh I hate that human." Sassy whispered. "I love that girl." she heard Mittens say. Turning to see the black cat, Sassy watched as Mittens encased her own front paws in ice to cool them down. "Hooooo, that feels better." Mittens said. "You really are nuts." Sassy said, still dripping wet, "You're soaking wet and you needed to freeze your front two paws to relieve your pain. The world really will be better off with you dead." "I'm not nuts Sassy, I'm determined not to let you take Bolt from me, he's **MY** husband and I won't let you have him." Mittens said trying very hard to stand with numb frozen feet. "Fine than, you can share your grave with him." Sassy said, and pounced. As she neared, Mittens stumbled and fell on her face. Because of this Sassy soared over her and landed behind her. She turned around pounced again effectively pinning Mittens on her stomach. Sassy slowly extracted her metallic claws, letting them slowly and painfully pierce Mittens' skin, "I deserve everything I want Mittens, and I can get it to." She whispered into her pray's ear. Suddenly Sassy could feel her paws go completely numb, and her claws retracted themselves. "What did you just do?" Sassy said in surprise. "It's been eight months Sassy, you don't think I could learn to channel certain powers to my fur?" with that, Sassy watched as her paws were slowly encased in ice. Using what strength she had left Sassy leapt off of Mittens and dove into the shadows of the nearby tree. Using her chameleon fur, she seemed to disappear. Mittens took the opportunity to use her back legs to jump into the light so Sassy couldn't sneak up on her.

As the dust settled, Shadows and Bolt could be seen standing there, perfectly still, until Shadows smirked. "Once again dog, you prove yourself to be the only thing on this planet that can match me in a fight." "That's because I need to protect Mittens." Bolt informed the large black cat. Shadows laughed out loud, finding something hidden seriously hilarious. "You still think I'm after your girl? Sorry to break it to you friend but you can have her." He said. Bolt was flabbergasted, he just didn't understand it, "Then what's your motivation?" he asked. "I told you, I just want a good fight, and you're the only one who can match me in battle." Shadows yelled out. "This is redonculous, you're just here to fight me? Why not help people with your powers?" Bolt asked. "Because I'm hooked on the trill, the excitement of the fight, and I find that only you can give me the thrill I so desperately need. Fighting you has been my greatest adrenaline rush ever."

**End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3  Retreat

**Chapter 3 – Retreat**

The look on Shadows' face was of near insanity, like the cat had given into an evil that he now controlled and craved. "You're fighting me for sport?" Bolt asked in disgust. "Yes I am Bolt, and even if I kill you, I'll just get the Dr. to perfectly clone you and fight you again and again. It won't matter to me; I'll just train you to fight me if I have to." Shadows screamed. "You're sick." Bolt said. Shadows gazed at Bolt as if he were a drug that needed to be taken, "I know." He said darkly, and then lunged at the White Shepherd, claws extended. Bolt quickly ducked the strike and dashed forward to get some distance between them, moving quick enough to seem like a blur to everyone else. "You won't get away from me that easily." Shadows yelled before taking off after him at equal speeds.

Meanwhile Sassy and Mittens had recovered from their little earlier spat, Sassy regained the feeling in her paws back and Mittens now felt her paws were good as new…almost. "You're at a disadvantage there Mittens. Your paws are still in a great deal of pain and probably will scar from third degree burns. How much do you think Bolt will like you with ugly burned up paws." Sassy taunted from her hiding place. "With all his soul." Was Mittens; simple response. Looking down, Mittens took a look at her paws, the fur had burned off in different places leaving patches of burned and blackened skin exposed, a hideous sight to behold. Suddenly from nowhere, pools of water slowly, drop by drop, formed around her damaged paws and for some reason, she felt them begin to be soothed. "Hey when did you learn to control water?" she heard Sassy ask. "Just now I think." She responded. As she looked back down at her paws, she saw the water, now thick with green algae, pop and spread itself across the grass she stood on. Underneath the algae were her paws, completely healed and covered in fur. "How did you do that?" Sassy asked walking into the light to get a better view, and revealing herself. Mittens looked just as confused as her for a moment until she realized that Sassy was visible. "I'm not sure, and even if I was I wouldn't tell you." Getting ready to fight again, Mittens pulled out what she thought were her metal claws, only to see a shocked look on Sassy's face. Gazing down at her extended claws she was greeted with yet another surprise, her metallic claws had turned from metal to beautiful crystal. Dr. Catzer erupted into an uncontrollable laughter at this, "I was right." he screamed in joy, "Like the Mage's Dagger, there claws are made from Diaqurotioux Metal and transform into Diaqurotioux crystal blades when the conditions are met." and laughed even harder. "Sassy, listen up, you are no longer a match for her, I suggest you leave right now and find a way to upgrade your own powers before continuing." Sassy hissed at the Dr.'s words, but still under stood them, and agreed. "Fine, I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point. Don't be late or I'll hunt you down myself." She said before lifting off using her wind claws and flew away. Dr. Catzer began walking to the far side of the building, "Where do you think you're going?" Rhino asked. Dr. Catzer smiled at the intelligent hamster before saying, "Trust me my friend, you'll enjoy my new toy." and disappeared behind the church.

Bolt and Shadows ran side by side, each keeping up with the other, as if racing for a prize. Shadows suddenly leaned into Bolt and knocked the dog on his side. Sliding across the ground, Bolt came to a stop only when he hit the wall of an abandon supermarket. Looking up, Bolt saw the large feline moving right at him. As Shadows closed in on his prey, he suddenly felt the impact of heat connecting with his chest, and throwing him backwards. Looking up, he saw Bolt's eyes glowing light blue with the spark of green fading in the middle. "Laser eyes, huh. Now why didn't I see that one coming?" he asked manly to himself. Shadows stood strait up and screeched, decimating the building. Shadows gave a confused look, finding no Bolt in sight, but hearing his heavy breathing. The echo of the streets was messing with his hypersensitive hearing. "Come on out Bolt. I can hear your breathing, so you can't hide." He shouted, trying to bluff. Bolt stayed where he was, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly he heard a loud screech and the boom of a building nearby being destroyed. Despite it being the condemned part of the city, Bolt guessed he had almost no time to think. Taking a deep breath, Bolt tried to silence himself by holding it. Shadows laughed, "Even holding your breath won't work my friend, in fact your heartbeat is easier to pin point." he said turning to where he knew Bolt was hiding. As Shadows braced himself for a Siren screech, Bolt took another deep breath without letting his first one out, promptly doubling the amount of air in his lungs, and quickly coming out of hiding. Shadows released his Siren Screech almost the moment he saw the White shepherd, tearing up the ground as it traveled. Bolt could not have cut it any closer, he let out a massive Super Bark that not only destroyed the entire street, but also the buildings along the sides. The shock wave did something else strange; it collected the power of the Siren Screech and carried it back towards Shadows. Shadows was awed by the sheer size of the wave coming at him. Pulling back his ears in fright he said "Oh sh…" before the destructive sound wave picked him up and tossed him like a rag doll. The paralysis effect ran through him like lightning, killing his nerves and stiffening his muscles as he flew through the air. Landing with a thud, he lay there completely unable to move. "Damnit, my own attack, how did he do that?" he asked himself. Bolt stood there in shock, never has he done this much damage to one area before. The buildings, though condemned were utterly destroyed, and the street had been turned up and ground into pebbles. He'd only seen this kind of destruction on his TV show, and even then it never looked this real. "Not bad I'd say." He heard from behind him. Turning around, he saw Sassy just floating there in the air of her claws, in a kind of sexy lay down pose. Anger flared up from within his bowls and again it seemed like he spewed green fire from his throat as he growled at her. "You really need to work on that temper honey." She said, and flew towards Shadows. "Ulg." Was all he could say before he saw her. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it yet." He said trying to seem grumpy, however glad he was to see her. Sassy gave him an, 'are you serious' look, before shrugging and saying, "Fair enough." and lifting him off of the ground thanks to her wind claws. "Don't worry Bolt, we'll finish this real soon." Shadows said as the two of them flew off.

Rhino knew he was in trouble when he heard the whirl of mechanical joints moving and the stomping of a large foot, but only when Dr. Catzer appeared from behind the church in a Neutrosian Mechsuit, did he realize how much. The machine was built to encase almost all of the mad Dr.'s body except the head. The chest of the mech was built like a set of armor, two giant shoulder guards covered large cables that moved even larger mechanical arms. The right arm was shaped as the small arm, with the hand shaped like a four pronged game claw. The left was a much beefier version of the right all the way up to the wrist of the machine. For a hand a canon of sorts was attached that closely resembled an assault rifle with a glass piece attached to the top. Inside the glass case was a glowing ball of red energy. The legs looked the same, both having thick metal as armor and a constant slight bend at the knees to keep balanced with large metallic boot shaped feet. Attached to its back were two oval shaped pods, and Rhino had a feeling he knew what they were for. Across his left eye, Catzer had what looked like a scanning device, probably to help him target. The moment Catzer reached the corner of the building, he turned the suit with precision and grabbed Rhino's ball, which fit oh so perfectly in the claw's grasp. "I see you're surprised to see such a clever device. It is actually Neutrosian design however I had to use Earth parts and material to get it the way I wanted it." He said. "You can't crush this ball with such a feeble machine." Rhino said. Suddenly he felt a large amount of electricity shoot through him quickly, sending his body into intense pain. "I realize that Rhino, however this claw was not built to crush anything, rather it was built to electrocute my opponents." The doctor said as he once again sent electricity through the hamster. Rhino slowly fought off the pain as he reached into his tuxedo's inside coat pocket, pulling out a miniature gun, one that fit his right paw perfectly. Pointing the little pistol at the claw he pulled the trigger, and a beam as thin as a pin shot out and hit the inside surface of his ball. Catzer noticed the Diaqurotioux Crystal ball begin to glow yellow for a short time, until his claw exploded and a beam shot forth from the sphere's surface disintegrating the mech's fore arm, exposing his hand. Shock dominated his face as he watched Rhino and his ball fell unharmed to the ground. A smile slowly formed on the madman's face, and he laughed insanely. "*Diquar waves. Nice touch Rhino. You somehow were able to use your ball to amplify and discharge the Diquar waves your gun produces. You truly are as brilliant as I." he said, then he pointed the left arm canon at the hamster, "But Brilliance only get's you so far."

**End chapter 3**

***Diquar - Die - ku - are. [An intense energy that can only be used in small amounts at a time.**** Neutrosian made.]  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4  Hurt

**Chapter 4 – Hurt**

"RHINO!" Angeliera called out, and she ran to help the hamster on any way possible. Taking only a few steps and spreading her wings, she took flight, staying low to the ground in hopes to get there quicker. "Do give the Devil my regards, and tell him he'll see me when I'm ready." Catzer said, and from inside the canons barrel, Rhino could see a red light shine, then a female hand was in his way and he felt the ball was moving. Catzer looked to the escaping winged Neutrosian girl, the one with Rhino and his ball in her hands, "Not so fast Angeliera." He shouted and fired another shot into the air, strait at her. Clutching Rhino's ball close to her, Angeliera saw the shot and swerved to the right, dodging it entirely. "Blast." Shouted the Dr. and fired more at the flying girl. From what Rhino could see, the red energy blasts that passed by were not propelled on their own, they had a 9mm caliber bullet inside them. "So that's how he's doing it." Rhino whispered to himself. Angeliera gracefully dodged several more shots, trying as hard as she could to keep Rhino safe, and her grace in the skies helped to ensure that. Suddenly Catzer felt another weight latch itself to the left part of his back, looking towards the new distraction, he found the short busty Neutrosian girl hanging on for dear life. "Get off." He demanded. Clera reached into her hair and pulled out a hairpin; quickly she jammed it into one of the cables and left it there. "Jettison right arm." He said, and the machine literally dropped what was left of his right arm to the ground with a 'clunk'. Reaching back with his now free right arm, Catzer grabbed Clera by her white hair and threw her behind him against the church wall. Spinning around quickly, Catzer pointed the left arm canon right at her. Clera barely opened her eyes when he pulled the trigger, the bullet struck her in her side and the energy that traveled with it, surged through her like a lightning bolt, "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

Bolt could hear the scream from where he was, and he recognized it, "That was Clera." he said before taking off at top speed to get back to his friends.

Clera fell to the floor, bleeding and in pain, but also feeling very sick. Dr. Catzer turned to Rhino as Angelira hovered in the sky, shocked and upset. He smiled wickedly, and said, "Do you know what I just did? The energy surrounding the bullet was called Papus Poison, it's a kind of energy poison on my planet, over time it takes your inside and solidifies them, turning them into a kind of stone substance, and the worst part for you is, the antidote only grows on Neutros." Angeliera and Rhino both scowled at the mad Dr. "Don't you worry, you both will be joining her." He shouted as he pointed the canon at the two, and saw Mittens attached to it. The cat quickly extracted her new Crystal claw and turned her paws upside down to continue ripping the canon off of the actual arm. Catzer began shaking his left arm in an attempt to remove Mittens from the exterior. "Stop that you miserable feline." He said. He pulled the canon towards his right arm so he could remove her by force, but as he did the spot where the hairpin sparked violently and sent a jolt of his own power through him. "ENG!" he grunted, moving the canon away from his right arm. When the shock stopped he looked up only to see the Canon be literally ripped right off of the arm. With Mitten's claw detached from him he threw his arm backwards and she flew off, but being a cat she landed on her feet. "Fine, I'll just take care of you the old fashion way." he said and leaned forward just a tad. When he did, the oval pods on his back opened up, and inside were miniature missiles. Over a dozen of the missiles came out of the pods all at once, and Angelira flew off as fast as she could, trying desperately to outrun the projectiles, but every time she looked behind her, she noticed that they always got closer. The winged Neutrosian closed her eyes in fear, thinking there was nothing to do but to keep running until the Missiles caught up to her. A massive shockwave following a bark was what save them; the sound wave distorted the flight path and caused the missiles to run into each other. Looking down, Rhino and Angeliera saw Bolt, running towards the fight. Catzer, saw this to, and adopted a look of panic, aiming and firing more missiles, this time at the white shepherd. Bolt turned and let the missiles follow him trying to think of a way to help his friends. Meanwhile Mittens snuck back up to Catzer's back, taking a flying leap, she latched herself onto one of the missile pods. "You again?" the madman asked. Mittens just smiled and said, "I'm like a bad penny…" before ripping the missile pod off of the mech's back, "I just keep turning up." She finished on the ground.

Watching Mittens' display, Bolt came up with a plan of his own. Turning towards the Mech suit wearing Neutrosian scientist he made sure the Missiles were indeed following him. Running as fast as he could Bolt ducked under the mech's wide spread legs and jumped to take hold of the only remaining missile pod with his teeth, and ripped it right off of the machine as he passed by. He and Mittens dashed away to find their children inside the church. As Catzer turned he machine to face towards where they went, he suddenly felt the impact of a missile hit his back and his mech toppled forward. Bolt super barked again and caused the missiles to crash into each other before they were able to collide with the building. Up in the sky, Rhino watched the fight as Angelira kept a hold of him, "Angeliera, throw me at him." He suddenly said. "What? But why?" the flying Neutrosian asked in shock. "Dr. Catzer is my rival, it is a warrior's duty to vanquish his enemy by his own hands, throw me at him and I'll finish him off before I hit ground." The hamster explained. "But what if I can't catch you in time?" she asked. Rhino smiled at her before using a line he heard on the 'magic box', "You will, I have faith in you." Looking into his eyes, Angelira could see truth in them, and that gave her confidence. Tuning around to ready himself for the fall, Rhino admitted to himself in a whisper, "I hope she catches me." and with that, Angelira reared him back and hurled him at the machine. The decent was slightly faster than he had anticipated giving him less time than he thought; quickly he pulled out his tiny Diquar pistol and aimed it at the Mech suit so far away. Catzer's scan device suddenly went crazy with signals and panic again spread itself across his face. "He's going to fire that thing?" he asked himself. As Rhino pulled the trigger of his pistol, Catzer decided not to find out, "Teleport Home, Neutros, coordinates 337 *Feths 468 **Cunes." His words caused his machine to hum, and he disappeared right before the beam hit ground. As Rhino stopped firing, He stayed suspended in air for a few seconds… before falling again. Angeliera chased after him and only caught him with fifteen feet to spare.

Circling back around, Angelira found a spot to land safely, "I did it, you said I could do it, and I did." She squealed before squeezing the ball with everything she had out of happiness. Rhino felt a little dizzy from his fall and stumbled from inside his ball. "See, I knew you had it in you." He said still a little out of it. "Rhino." The two of them heard from behind them. Turning around, Angelira saw Bolt standing there, "Clera's been hurt, I'm going to take her to the hospital." He informed hi friends. "That won't do any good." Angeliera said solemnly. Bolt turned to her with a worried look on his face, "Why not?" he asked. "Because Papus Poison works too fast, and the only antidote is on Neutros. We'd have to have a TIP that spans the entire universe to make that trip with enough time." She replied. Rhino, still dizzy, spoke up, "If we take the Dr.'s Mech suit, I could use the parts to upgrade the TIP back at home." Before plopping down on his butt to wait until the he felt better. "How long will that take you?" Bolt asked sternly. "After the world stops spinning, about an hour." The intelligent hamster said. "How long till the poison takes effect?" Bolt asked turning to Angeliera. "She has twenty four hours before her condition becomes irreversible." Angeliera said, hope being restored to her eyes and smile. Bolt walked up to the fallen suit of machinery and said, "Alright Angeliera, you get Rhino home right away, make sure he starts to feel better. Ferla, you carry Clera to the van. Mittens, you and the kids go with Penny, Mom, and the girls, and I'll meet you at home." "What are you going to do?" Mittens asked. Bolt used his mouth to grab the Mech suit by the hole in the arm and tried to say, "I'm taking this." but it came out like, "I'mn Kakin vif." and he ran off towards home, with the metal suit following close behind.

Almost an hour and a half later, Rhino climbed up from the basement. The TIP had been moved to keep suspicion off and to keep it a secret from the outside. A neighbor had seen a light when they used it once, and called the FBI. The FBI had hassled them after they claimed it was from a firework display, even though the agents never actually bought that. Clera, Ferla and Angeliera, had to hide their ears during that stakeout. Rhino had to stay in the shack for weeks while Bolt used his super speed to dash the parts piece by piece into the house. By the time the agents left, the entire TIP had been moved and reassembled. Rhino laughed at his accomplishment finding it just awesome that he was still able to do all of that. "Ladies and gentlemen, the new TIP is ready." He nearly whispered he was geeking out so much. As they traveled down stairs, they were met up with a different machine than the circular platform that they were use to. Instead they found a triangular platform with three large pillar like arms coming from the base. Half way up the pillars, were joints where the arms bent inward, before coming to a point. At this moment, the arms were down. Like before, the platform had a circuitry design on the surface. "This is the 'Long Range TIP'. It can receive and send signals from TIP's in even a different universe." Rhino said, still geeking out. Bolt stepped onto the platform and said, "Have you tested it yet?" Pointing to himself, Rhino said, "Yes, I have." Bolt really didn't want to know. "Start her up Rhino." He said, "We leave in half an hour." "Can we come to dad?" he heard Wolf ask from the top of the stairs. Looking to the top, he found all three of his children standing there with a hopeful shine in their eyes. He really hated to take their hopes away, but a parent's got to do what a parent's got to do. "No, you kits can't come." He said as gently as he could. "AW." The three little 'Kits' complained at the same time. "Why not mama?" Hazel asked. "It's too dangerous." Mittens told them. "No fair." Wolf said in a pout. Mike walked up to the edge of the step, still not very comfortable with the thought of stairs. "Daddy?" he asked, "Does this mean that this is your Honeymoon?" he asked innocently. Bolt could only smile, Mike was always an inquisitive little kit, yet somehow he always kept his innocence. Thirty Minutes later every one that was going had packed, those People were Penny, Ferla, Angeliera, Rhino, Bolt and Mittens. Clera was placed firmly on Ferla's shoulders with Angeliera carrying both of their bags. Penny carried her own bag, mostly for gear and equipment. Bolt and Mittens needed no bags, but still wore their head pieces to keep in touch. Rhino just needed his ball, and stood there ready to go. "Let it begin, Let it begin, OH, LET IT BEGIN!" he shouted before the group vanished into thin air.

**End Chapter 4**

***Feth - Neutrosian Latitude from North to South Poll from 0 to 5000.**

****Cune - Neutrosian Western Direction from the Center Point or Higharchy Castle.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5  Home

**Chapter 5 – Home**

Dr. Catzer stood in his laboratory; the place was empty of everything except one large tube and him. Gazing at the tube, he saw the experiment inside and smiled. The silhouette was of a human with large bat-like wings and claws for hands. The legs looked similar to a lizard's legs and sported a tail 75% as long as the body and it looked to have a head of long flowing hair. Touching the casing of the tube, Dr. Catzer chuckled silently, "Soon my experiment. Soon you will awaken and we shall be supreme." He whispered to the creature, his eyes shining with a glee of excitement.

The group of travelers arrived on the new world, Neutros. The place they arrived at was a large spacious building's yard, under a gazebo. The place looked like an earlier version of mansion. The walls were made purely of stone, the strange thing was that the walls looked like one giant chunk of stone. The corners of the house were round, and the roof was made of wood and moss. The actual house was only one story high, but the sheer size of the building suggested that it had at least 30 different rooms of various sizes. The roof also sat at least four feet higher than the roofs on earth. "Welcome to my house." Angeliera said to her friends, "MOM, DAD, I'M HOOOOOOME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Almost instantly what looked to be a butler popped out of the hedge nearby. The Neutrosian wore what looked to be a style of black formal wear, with a red cape resting on his shoulders. The cape itself fell only to the small of his back and came to a point. The long black suit coat he wore came to two pointed tails near his knees. The black pants and white button up shirt and white gloves were all of formal wear and wrinkle free. The Neutrosian himself stood tall, very tall was definitely older thanks to his balding brown hair. His eyes seemed like they were always closed and his goatee looked French. "Welcome home miss." he said simply standing still and strait. "Thank you Willis. It's good to be back." she responded. "May I take your bags for you miss? You're parents are waiting for you in the Main Room." he offered without changing the expression on his face. "That's alright, but you can tell the cook that we're having guests over tonight. Oh, and tell Hella to make a batch of Papus antidote quickly, my friend is in need of it." She suggested. "Very well." he said as he walked away to fulfill his duties. Angeliera turned to her friends and said, "Come on you have to meet my parents. I'll get some of the servants to pick some of the antidote while we sit." As she talked, it seemed like she sped up quickly and her words almost blended together. Almost as fast, she grabbed Frela's elbow and pulled her towards the house. "Wait, you have the antidote growing in your garden?" Bolt asked in confusion. Secretly, Rhino's eyes began glowing brightly and he started 'Geeking out' even worse than before. The information that ran through his head was both informative and exciting.

"HI EVERYONE, I'M HOOOOOME!" she screamed as she entered the house through the back door. "ANGALIERA!" came an even louder scream. Like lightning, a white blur came running through the entire house and tackled the Winged Neutrosian girl to the ground. "Oh my sweet little girl, I thought I'd never see you again." said the lady that continued to crush Angeliera's ribs in a bear hug. She was young compared to earth mothers; her skin was still in near perfect condition and the dress she wore was indeed beautiful. The actual blouse was a loose fitting piece that was designed like a backless shirt with nearly detached sleeves, and the actual dress was a flossing piece of fabric wrapped around her waist and permitted to drag the ground, and the choker she wore was red and contained a red jewel close to the neck line. Upon her back was a pair of angel wings similar to Angeliera's wings. Instead of writhing in pain, Angeliera just smiled and said, "Hi mom." "Mother," they heard coming from the same room they saw Angeliera's mother fly out of, "running that fast through the house is just simply…" the boy that emerged had groomed spiked back blond hair and stood no higher than Penny. His cloths, Penny discerned, looked to be a kind of modern Renaissance. His blue tunic was decorated with a red sash and black belt, the black leather gloves he wore were a precise fit. Attached to the belt was a leather strap holding a saber at his left side, and his loose fit pants were tucked into his high pirate like boots. His red cape draped over his shoulders and reached his knees and was adorned with golden shoulder pieces and tied together in the middle with the tie strings dangling down. Everything he wore looked brand new. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked outraged. "Angeliera how many times have we told you not to bring in stray animals, even if they are from a different planet." "Who are you calling a stray?" Bolt growled. The boy shrunk back a little and said, "Egad it talks." Now Bolt was really irritated, "I'm a male, and my name is Bolt." "Easy Bolt, don't let him get to you." Mittens said. "Ah, a creature of elegance." The boy said to her. "Well I…" Mittens said flattered. "It must be embarrassing to be seen with such riffraff. Please make yourself at home." He said in a kind of snotty tone, yet bowing and being polite, strictly to Mittens. "That 'riffraff' happens to be my husband kid." She said, getting quite angry. The boy looked up in shock at Mittens, his mind whirling with the information he just received. "Husband? You married this…this thing…whatever it is?" Bolt growled loudly barring his teeth at the spoiled Neutrosian boy. "I'm a DOG!" he warned.

Suddenly whispers could be heard from Penny's bag, "Yah, get him dad." "SHHHHH shut-up!" everyone looked at her in concern, and Penny just looked unhappy. Pulling her bag so that it was in front of her, Penny nearly tore the top open and revealed the three kits. "UH OH!" the three of them said together. "Uh oh is right." Penny said as she reached in and grabbed them by their scruffs. Holding them up for all to see, Penny, Mittens and Bolt all had a very disappointed look on their faces. "Uh, hi everyone?" Wolf said. "It was his idea mommy." Hazel said immediately, pointing to Wolf. "Yah, that's realty going to help." Mike whispered sarcastically. "Egad, more strange creatures." The boy said. "What are you kits doing here?" Bolt asked sternly. "And those 'strange creatures' happen to be my children." Mittens told the young boy in irritation. "It's not fair, you get to see a different planet but we don't." Wolf complained, trying to make a point. "Daddy, what is a 'planet' anyway?" Mike asked innocently. Bolt just couldn't figure it out, how was it that he didn't see this coming. "UGH, you kits had better get on that TIP right now and go home. We told you, that you couldn't…" Bolt was interrupted by Rhino, when he cleared his throat to say, "Uh, actually they can't, this TIP isn't powerful enough to send them anywhere except this planet." Then turning to Mike he said, "A planet is a vast world either dead or alive." Now Mike looked even more confused. "Rhino," he heard from behind him, "What do you mean the TIP isn't strong enough?" Mittens said. Happy he had his indestructible ball yet still scared that Mittens would tear him apart, he quickly changed the subject, "Shouldn't we worry about Clera?" he asked. "Great idea," Ferla announced, "She's actually heavier than she looks." "Those flowers should be picked and prepped by now. HELLA!" Angeliea called out. "I'm coming miss." They all heard from **another** room. And quickly a girl Neutrosian with no wings appeared. Her attire was designed more towards a French maid's dress. Like the butler's cape, hers was sort and red, only reaching her lower back. Her short black skirt looked easy to move in and her long black gloves fit against her arms perfectly. As she ran, there was a smooth elegance in it, like she had been running with a bowl of hot water all her life. In her hands she carried a bowl of something hot. "Here is the antidote miss, fresh off the stove." She said shyly. "Thank you Hella." Angeliera said. Ferla gently placed Clera on the ground and propped her head up on her lap. Angeliera dropped to her knees and greatfully took the antidote from Hella. Placing it against Clera's lips they let it slide down her throat. They could see Clera gently drink the concoction, and once it was all gone, she slowly opened her eyes. "Welcome back Clera." Ferla said. WHOP! Clera socked Ferla right in the forehead. "I heard what you said about my weight." She said, still weak from the poison. "Maybe we should have waited a little longer." Ferla suggested as she rubbed her fore head. Everyone laughed at that, all except one. "THIS IS ABSURD!" said the Neutrosian boy.

**End chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6  Family

**Chapter 6 – Family**

Angalira glared at her obnoxious brother and asked, "What is it now Sky?" "My name is Skylar, not Sky, and don't you 'what now' me. First you bring home un-Neutrosian creatures to our world, and then you not only bring them, but commoners into our house, and use our most precious flowers to help one of them that would probably be better off turned to stone. You are a noble Angeliera, you should…" he was cut off when he heard Bolt growl ferociously , at first he was annoyed but after he turned to face the dog, he saw Bolt's eyes glowing hot white and what looked like green fire coming out of his mouth, the strange thing was, his fur was slowly turning darker as well. "I dare you to finish that sentence." he said, the green fire spewing out like a stream of water through a faucet. Skylar gulped in fear, no one except Sassy had seen this before so all eyes were wide with shock and fear. "You act so high and mighty, yet you are willing to sacrifice a life for much less." Bolt said as he stalked up to the Neutrosian boy and Skylar kept backing away until he tripped and fell on his butt, "You are nothing but a spineless, spoiled brat. Your sense of worth is flipped so backwards you can't even tell if you're looking at the tail or the nose. Nothing is worth more than a life, nothing can replace our loved ones, and even if there was an army guarding those flowers, I would have taken all of them down to save Clera, **IS THAT CLEAR?**" Bolt got right into Skylar's face and growled menacingly. Skylar was so frightened that, the only thing he could do as a response was nod. Satisfied with the answer he got from the pampas boy, Bolt's eyes faded back to his natural brown and his fur whitened again. Turning to look at his wife he almost smiled until he saw the fear in her eyes, then he looked to everyone else, and found the same thing. Bolt dropped his ears in a kind of shame until everyone heard a thunderous laughter, "HA HA HA. Well done my boy well done. I hadn't had the heart or the words to tell Skylar off like that but you did a masterful job there. HA HA HA. Well done indeed." The man that emerged was dressed similar to Skylar, the biggest difference was that he was about as tall as Ferla, and had broad shoulders. The beard he sported was short and groomed and his face showed almost as much youth while adding wisdom. His blue cat eyes revealed a warm heart and a happy soul. "DADDY!" Angeliera yelled out before running as fast as she could and, surprisingly, tackled the large man to the floor. Instead of losing his breath, the large man simply laughed even harder. "HAAA HAAA HAAA, Angeliera my child how are you?" he said as he hugged her. "I'm good now." she responded as she hugged him back.

"You came back." everyone heard from the doorway. The girl standing there looked very much like Angeliera and her mother, except for the stoic, expressionless look on her face. Her blond hair was pulled back and held together with what looked like a hair band that hooked to the back and top of her head. Her dress was a light purple shade and draped to her feet, the blouse she wore was a darker purple and had loose sleeves, the top of the blouse was what was interesting, the actual sleeve was being held to the rest of it by just a mere thread and the neck came down to rest slightly lower than her collar bone. Again her blouse had no back to adjust for her angel like wings, which he thought he saw twitch. "Lona! It's good to see you." Angeliera shouted as she sprang up off of her father. The two girls stood face to face, Angeliera obviously being the youngest. Lona slowly cracked a smile, before saying, "It's good to see you again sister." and embracing Angeliera in a loose hug, and Angelera returning it. Mittens decided to bring up an old subject, "So Rhino, why is it we can't send the kits home where it's safe?" she asked calmly, trying to keep her temper. Rhino twitched a little and slowly turned in her direction, "Because it's not powerful enough." he responded. Mittens felt her anger rising slowly, "And why isn't it powerful enough?" she asked. "Because it's a basic model?" he said in more of a question. "So why don't you upgrade it?" she asked while extracting her new crystal claws. Rhino gulped remembering that her claws now had the power to shred his crystal ball. "Because I don't have the parts." he confessed. Mittens was just about to take a quick swipe at the ball, when she heard her children talking to her husband, Bolt. "How'd you do that daddy?" Wolf asked, Mittens listened and slowly retracted her claws. "How'd I do what Wolf?" "You started spitting fire and turned your fur dark. It happened when you got mad." Mike responded. "It scared me Mommy." Hazel said from right beside her. Mittens looked down at her daughter and realized something, "It scared mommy to honey." before using one of her paws to bring her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't notice any of that. I just got really angry at that pampas wind bag." the last part he said while glaring in the direction of Skylar. Rhino whipped his forehead with thankfulness.

Later that day they were all enjoying dinner, the animals on the floor and everyone else at a table you could probably place an entire football team at. "So you're here to chase that despicable Catzer? Wish I could help. That despicable man has caused countless trouble for my family." Angeliera's father said. Angelera piped up with an angry expression, "He tried to do an experiment on my wings." "Any information at all would be helpful sir." Penny said turning to Angeliera's father. "I'm sorry young lady, but my I have none personally." He said. Angaliers's mother than smiled before saying, "However you may use our humble house in any way you wish." Penny put her hand to her mouth before assessing the situation. So far she noticed that the house was built upon a hill, making for good reception range. "Actually, do you mind if I set up a base of operations here? It would be a prime spot for communications." "Of course dear." The mother said. The look on Skylar's face was of shock, the surprise of his parents actually helping out a stranger was almost too much for him. "Thank you mam, sir." She said respectively. "I get to choose the room for the base." Angeliera shouted while raising her hand, and then she rose from her seat and ran off like a little kid in a candy store. Ferla, Clera, and Penny grabbed their bags and followed suit, politely excusing themselves from the table. Bolt quickly finished his meal, as well as Mittens and the kits did, and chased after Penny like a bunch of little kids. Rhino stayed in the same room as the others and rolled his ball to the table. "Mother, Father, I must object to this. We are a well respected family, we shouldn't allow such filth into our house at all, yet you insist on 'helping' them. What motive do you have to assist them?" His father looked up at the boy with sadness in his eyes, "We almost lost you sister when that ship exploded. We owe them a great deal because of their decisions." "If you ask me she shouldn't have been chosen to attend the battleship in the first place, she's too naive." Skylark said in a huff. "You are wrong Skylar, not naive, innocent, and I for one am proud to have the three 'Warriors Soul' guardians and their family in my house." The father said. Skylar's eyes shot wide open in shock. "Those Earth creatures are the Guardians chosen by the Warrior's Soul?" The father and mother turned their heads to each other with a questioning look on their faces, and then turned back to Skylar, "You have yet to notice?" his mother asked. "Notice what?" Skylar asked. "The moment those creatures stepped foot, or paw, on this world the life started to return, the plants and animals lost their wild natures and trees began to bear fruit. You really didn't notice any of this?" Lona said to her brother. "No, I…had no idea." He said in a slight shock.

Penny finished setting up the last of the equipment, and thanks to the Neutrosian design, Ferla was able to help out. Angeliera was to keep away from the equipment at all times because of a mishap between her and the computer set up almost a year ago, and Clera was ordered by everyone to rest. Bolt and Mittens just stood by and watched as their children played with each other. "Hey Mittens?" Bolt said. "Yes Bolt?" she asked cautiously. "I'm sorry about earlier, I had no idea that all of that happened." He admitted. "It's alright Bolt, I just never knew you had that kind of ferocity." She said. "Ferocity huh? I remember you once called me ferocious." He whispered in a kind of teasing tone. Mittens blushed as he neared her but still allowed him to kiss her. It felt like an eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, before the two heard the kits side of the situation, "EWWWW!" the three of them said.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7  Caught

**Chapter 7 – Caught**

The next day was full of searching, the family of Neutrosians searched the village for any news about Dr. Catzer's return, Bolt and Mittens, were searching for the Kits in the garden. The three had run off to check out the new environment, without telling mom or dad. Bolt looked through the more prickly plants because of his steel like fur. "All ye, all ye oxen free." he called out. After receiving no answer, he traversed further into the bush. The flowers that grew on the thorny bush were white with a pink center traveling down the middle of the petals and gave off an overpowering scent that covered up the scent of the Kit he was following. Bolt moved through the bush as silently as he could, and that wasn't very silent seeing as he continuously brushed up against the thorns and moved the bush branches. "DADDY, MOMMY, HELP." He heard from beyond the bush. Running as fast as he could, Bolt emerged to find his children in the clutches of the very person they were trying to find, Dr. Catzer. Bolt lowered his head and tail in anger and warned the Neutrosian, "Let them go Catzer." The Dr. turned his head to look at the talking dog and laughed, "He he he, glad to see you Bolt, welcome to my world. Did they treat you right when you arrived?" he asked. As Bolt growled viciously, Mittens arrived on the scene, "Catzer!" was all she said, and pulled out her crystal claws. "You will remove them from our planet safely will you not?" they all heard from a nearby tree. Everyone except Catzer was surprised to see Skylar standing in the shade gazing at them. "Skylar? What do you think you are doing?" Bolt asked, his anger rising. The green fire began to form in his mouth, and his eyes started to fade to white. "I'm doing what's right for my family name. If you creatures are taken back to your world permanently then over time Angeliera will come to her senses and start acting like a noble again, and the Avona name will be saved. I don't care if you three are the guardians." Skylar said as he revealed Rhino from behind his back, ""I will not be laughed at by my friends because of such travesty." and threw the hamster at the other animals. "And I have no interest in keeping your family name sacred young Skylar. You have just given me everything I wanted." Dr. Catzer stated. "What?" Skylar said in shock, "But we made a deal!" "A deal I had no intention of keeping." Catzer said as he held up a Neutrosian pistol and pointed it at the boy. Skylar's eyes were the size of softballs in fear and betrayal. He barely saw the Diaqurotioux Crystal ball with Rhino inside kind of fall in between the two of them and begin to glow a bright yellow before a beam of light shot strait at the Dr. Catzer dodged the blast this time nimbly moving to one side before firing his own pistol at the ball, doing no damage at all. "HAHA. Perfect throw Bolt" Rhino shouted after he hit ground. Suddenly Dr. Catzer heard a fearsome growl from right next to him, "Let my children go Catzer." Bolt said through his teeth. Catzer smiled and just about hurled the three Kits into the air when they just disappeared right in front of everyone. "What?" he said in wonder as he and Bolt searched the air for them. "That was close." Mittens could hear Mike from the thorny bush, "Yah but did we have to end up here?" she could hear Hazel say. "Kids?" she whispered into the bush, and out trotted the three little Kits, completely unharmed. "Here we are Mommy." Hazel said as she snuggled into her mother's chest fur. "How did they do that?" Bolt whispered, he was in such a shock he didn't even notice Catzer lift off of the ground and begin to run, however Rhino noticed right away and chased after him.

As Rhino's ball rolled on the ground it gathered what at first looked like dust, but quickly transformed into metal, and that metal formed itself as a mechanical suit of armor shaped like a giant…hamster, with Rhino and his ball at the crown of the head. "Oh let it begin." he whispered to himself as he continued to run. The machine matched his movements perfectly and what looked to be a holographic plane could be seen inside the ball, even as it rolled. Catzer ran as fast as he could through the field, never daring to stop, and never looking behind him. When Rhino' machine landed in front of him suddenly, he stopped to pull a device from his lab coat and throw it at Rhino. The device exploded with a bright flash before Rhino could get a good look at it. By the time Rhino could see again, Catzer was several yards away from him and still running. Rhino took off after him again, and caught up with him again, stopping him in his tracks. "You can't out run my machine Catzer." he said. Breathing deeply, Catzer asked, "Where did you get that thing anyway? I've never seen it before?" "The Avona parents bought me a nanosuit, so I tweaked the programming and made this." Rhino said. Suddenly Catzer started laughing hysterically, pointed the pistol at Rhino's ball. "My most respected rival, it has been a pleasure to have fought against you all this time, but I must announce that our little bout of intelligence is over. You see I have created the ultimate half-breeds, half Neutrosian creature and half earth animal with a small amount of Neutrosian thrown in. Not only can they absorb the Warrior's soul, but they can control its power much better that any of you could ever hope to. I plan on seeing both of these worlds fall to MY creations so I'm sorry, but I must bid you farewell." he said and pulled the trigger. Instinctively, Rhino brought his right arm to protect himself, and the laser bounced off of the metallic surface and pierced Dr. Catzer in the side as he ran again. He didn't get far and soon found himself at the edge of the Chasm, a deep canyon like place that runs through the entire continent ending just before the edges of the land. Catzer remembered some of the tails about this place, one even said that not even the sun can find the canyon floor. Catzer turned around and clutched his bleeding side only to come face to face with Rhino and his suit again. "Give up Dr. Catzer. You can't win." Rhino said in as much of a hero's voice as he could. Catzer smiled evilly, and pointed his pistol at Rhino again, taking only a fraction of a second to aim, and pulled the trigger. Again Rhino lifted his right arm and again the laser ricochet off of it. This time Catzer didn't move and the beam pierced his heart. The Neutrosian tilted backwards, blood pouring from the new wound, and let himself fall into the Chasm. Rhino lowered his arm to find Catzer gone, and creped his machine to the edge of the cliff to pier over the edge. There he saw Catzer, nearly 130 feet down and lying against a rock, blood now seeping instead of being pushed from the wound in his heart and side. The sight of this made Rhino feel very sick, so he exited his ball quickly and threw up.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Evil

**Chapter 8 – Evil**

"What? But we made a deal!" Bolt heard Skylar say to the mad Dr. Bolt watched as Dr. Catzer lifted the pistol in his hand and pointed it at the Neutrosian boy. Thinking quickly Bolt ran the short distance to Rhino's ball and grabbed it in his mouth before hurling it in the air. "A deal I had no intention of keeping." Dr. Catzer said, and as he slowly pulled the trigger Rhino's ball came falling down in front of him. Dr. Catzer could almost see Rhino's smirk as he aimed the Diquar wave pistol at him and fire. The ball began glowing a bright yellow and Catzer was barely able to move out of the way before the beam reached him, just singeing his coat. Catzer toot the time to launch his own attack and fire at the Diaqurotioux Crystal ball, but it simply bounced off harmlessly. As Rhino and his ball hit the grass the hamster shouted, "HAHA. Perfect throw Bolt." Bolt took the opportunity to advance on the downed Neutrosian scientist and growled as fearsome as he dared, "Let my children go Catzer." he ordered, his tail between his legs and growling his words in anger. The look on Catzer's face was priceless, the shock and fear enveloped his facial features entirely. When they melted into a sinister smile, Bolt's fears for his children grew exponentially and he instinctively pulled his ears back. Catzer attempted to launch the three kits into the air, only to find all of them had disappeared. "What?" he whispered and he and Bolt searched the air for the three of them. Bolt let his ears right themselves and sniffed the air in an attempt to catch some kind of scent trail, and surprisingly found none.

"That was close." He heard suddenly from the thorny bush to his right. The voice was Mike's, he was sure of that. Next he heard Hazel speak up in a sort of whisper, "Yah but did we have to end up here?" Bolt watched as Mittens approached the bush with a surprised caution, her ears trained and focused on the bush in front of her, "Kids?" Seconds after she said that, Hazel trotted out of the bush, followed by Mike and then Wolf, all three wagging their tails. "Here we are Mommy." She said as she nuzzled her mother's chest fur. Bolt was so discombobulated he didn't notice as Catzer snuck away from the scene or when Rhino rolled after the scientist. "How did they do that?" he whispered. At first Bolt began to walk, but soon found himself running towards his family in both shock and happiness. "Is everyone alright?" he asked. All three of them nodded their heads in unison. "Sure Daddy." Mike said happily. Sighing in relief, Bolt whispered, "Oh thank heavens." Mittens, on the other hand, took a different view on the subject, "Let's hope you three learned your lesson, you kits nearly gave us both heart attacks." she said. "It was Wolf's idea Mommy." Hazel announced trying to keep most of the blame off of her. Wolf gave his sister a disapproving glare and tucked his bushy little tail between his legs in anger. "It doesn't matter who's idea it was Hazel, you three all took off without telling us and got into trouble because of it, what if we weren't able to save you?" Mittens ranted her tail swaying in a kind of caring irritation.

"You still aren't." a man's dark voice said from behind the family of animals. Bolt and Mittens turned their heads to find two very different creatures standing there. One was a female, as tall as Angeliera but her skin was made from blue scales like a fish. She also had fins sticking out from her arms and webbed feet and what looked like gill slits on her neck and her hair was made from tentacles spanning to the top of her backside. The other was a male wolf like creature that stood on two human legs, his fur reminded Bolt of a tiger and he had bone spikes lining the vertebrae on his back. "Who or **what** are you?" Bolt asked in total shock. "We are the ultimate creations made by Dr. Catzer, we are NeoNeutrosians." the female said in a raspy almost drowned voice. "I am Aquana." she said introducing herself. "And I'm Fearash." the wolf like one said. Almost like they were one being, they attacked, dashing towards the two animals, Fearash towards Bolt and Aquana at Mittens. The NeoNeutrosians collided with the two animals at the same time, pushing them as far apart as they could. Fearash, face to face with Bolt, proved fierce as he slammed the white shepherd into the ground and using his right arm, dragged him for twenty feet, all the while smiling a wicked smile. It was only thanks to Bolt's armor like fur that he didn't feel much of the dragging, he did feel it when his head was smashed into a rather large bolder though. Fearash wrapped a large fist around Bolt's golden wedding collar and spun the dog around and around, only when the collar snapped sending bolt a good ten or fifteen feet away, did he stop spinning. Slightly dizzy and disoriented, Bolt attempted to stand, only to find Fearash barreling towards him. Bolt let his body tilt towards the left and fall to the ground to let Fearash sail over him. The tiger-wolf-man tumbled as he attempted to come to a stop. Bolt folded his ears back in worry, until he saw his wedding collar lying broken in the grass. Anger flooded his veins like a tsunami wave, and let his eyes change from brown to white. Turning his head he let out a fierce growl and slowly stood up on his four paws.

Inside Bolt's mind was only one thing, 'I'm going to KILL him!' It repeated itself over and over in his mind, like a broken record, or something he needed to memorize. Teeth bared and head lowered, Bolt scratched the ground with his left front nails before dashing in as fast as he could and biting down hard on Fearash's left forearm. The NeoNeutrosian simply glared at the dog, seemingly feeling nothing at all, until everyone heard a sickening crack. It was then Fearash screamed out in pain. Bolt simply bit down harder, smiling at the pain he was causing his enemy, drawing as much blood as he could until he tasted it. The metallic taste shot through him and he nearly chuckled at the torture he was causing the creature he was latched to, until his heart spoke up. Through the madness and insanity, that little spark of righteousness shined through, even though no one could see it, Bolt shifted his eyes to look at the face of his victim, and saw pleading, pain and suffering. All at once Bolt realized what he was doing, and his eyes widened in fear, a fear of himself. Quickly he let go and backed off, his teeth stained and mouth dripping with the blood of the one he attacked, the taste now sickened him. Bolt's eyes faded back into brown and he shook from the crash of adrenaline. "I did that?" he whispered to himself as he watched Fearash tremble clutching his broken arm in pain. Bolt took a closer look to find the fur completely burned off of the spot where his mouth gripped the arm. "What's happening to me?" he asked out loud, in fear. Suddenly Bolt witnessed as Fearash was engulfed in a silver fire that came from above the poor creature, and just as quickly, it vanished, leaving nothing of the NeoNeutrosian it engulfed. Bolt looked to the sky to find a male silver scaled lizard like NeoNeutrosian with large silver Dragon wings and yellow cat eyes, familiar yellow cat eyes.

"Wonderful, Power Guardian, simply wonderful." he said in a smooth deep voice. "Who are you?" Bolt asked, only slightly scared. "Dr. Catzer thought he could turn me into one of his clones, instead I've become much more powerful than he. The fool gave me his intelligence and knowledge; however I have the capacity to use them better." the NeoNeutrosian said with a sick smile on his face, "So I have decided to be called Dragoon, and soon both this and your world will know that name as the name of their god." "God? How do you intend to accomplish this?" Bolt asked in surprise. "That my friend is something you will know when it happens. As for your little outburst of what you call evil, it is to my knowledge that the Soldier of old had such a challenge as well. His darkness was empowered by his negative emotions. Like everyone else, his darkness was feral and wild, an untamed animal that thirsted for blood and spat fire from its very throat." Dragoon said as he continued to flap his wings. As the NeoNeutrosian spoke he lifted he hands and face to the sky like he was praising some benevolent being. Calming back down, the flying NeoNeutrosian looked back at Bolt, "He never overcame his darkness, can you?" he asked before flying away. As Bolt watched the strange creature vanish over the horizon, he began thinking, could he overcome this evil inside him, how is he like the Soldier, what would Mittens think when she finds out about this challenge of his…suddenly he realized something, Mittens was still fighting the fish girl, and she hated water. "Mittens!" he gasped, and turned to help his wife in her fight.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9 Effects

**Chapter 9 – Effects**

"Let's hope you three learned your lesson, you kits nearly gave us both heart attacks." Mittens said in a worried anger. "It was Wolf's idea Mommy." she heard Hazel say. She watched as Her oldest son, Wolf, shot an angry glare at his sister. Mittens could have sworn she heard him whisper, "Tattle Tale." "It doesn't matter who's idea it was Hazel, you three all took off without telling us and got into trouble because of it, what if we weren't able to save you?" she nearly shouted, trying to keep her temper down for her children. From behind, she heard a dark male voice say, "You still aren't." Bolt and Mittens turned their heads to find two very different creatures standing there. One was a female, as tall as Angeliera but her skin was made from blue scales like a fish. She also had fins sticking out from her arms and webbed feet and what looked like gill slits on her neck and her hair was made from tentacles spanning to the top of her backside. The other was a male wolf like creature that stood on two human legs, his fur reminded Bolt of a tiger and he had bone spikes lining the vertebrae on his back. "Who or **what** are you?" she heard Bolt asked in total shock. "We are the ultimate creations made by Dr. Catzer, we are NeoNeutrosians." the female said in a raspy almost drowned voice. "I am Aquana." she said introducing herself. "And I'm Fearash." the wolf like one said. Mittens could barely move before the two strange creatures dashed towards her and Bolt at the same time. When Aquana collided with her, Mittens could only watch as her husband was carried and dragged away from her by the wolf-man-thing. That was before she found herself being dragged underwater by the psychotic fish. With virtually no air in her lungs Mittens struggled to free herself from the grasp of Aquana. Even underwater she could hear the NeoNeutrosian's voice laughing at her, "Struggle all you like kitty, you'll soon find that even the Warrior's of old have their weaknesses." Mittens tried with all her might, but no matter how much she attempted it she just couldn't figure out how she controlled water that time. Her vision was fading fast, and just before her eyes were closed, she saw a figure break through the surface of the water and thrust something sharp at her. Her blackness didn't last long as she heard the NeoNeutrosian's water muffled scream of pain and a different hand grab her from beneath before pulling her to the surface. Mittens kept her eyes closed as she coughed out what water had entered her lungs. She felt herself be pulled towards what she hoped was shore before she and her savior were pulled to dry ground.

Heaving for air, Mittens opened her eyes to see the last person she expected, Skylar Avona. "Are you alright?" he asked. Mittens could only nod weekly to confirm her health. Skylar stood from his position on the grass, faced the water and held his already drawn sword out in front of him in a fencing pose. "I must apologize, I never meant for this to happen. I thought that since you were otherworldly, others would take a dislike to you and that sending you away would protect my family name. Instead I ended up soiling it myself." he said truly sorry for his actions. "In spite of that, you saved me from a fate I probably deserved. Let me return the favor." With that he watched as Aquana surface from the water like a b-rated monster movie. Her left arm was bleeding thanks to a stab wound from his saber. "You will pay for that." she said in that drowned voice of hers. "I must ask, what makes you able to breathe both above and below the water?" Skylar asked in curiosity. Aquana laughed at his ignorance, "Part of me is and earthling animal called a Bottle Nose Dolphin, a playful creature that can hold their breath for long periods of time. Another part of me is the Neutrosian Palacart, a fresh water fish large enough to swallow you whole. The last little bit of me is from a Neutrosian girl, though who I just don't know." Skylar poised the tip of his sword at the creature. "Enguard then." he said. "You would point your sword at an unarmed creature?" she said trying to feign helplessness. Skylar dashed in pulling the saber in towards his body; as soon as he was in range he swung with a great deal of strength, and missed. Aquana simply back flipped and sank underwater. Without warning the water shot out like a missile towards the boy. Skylar skillfully sidestepped and sliced the water in half in one quick swipe. More water shot out at him, moving skillfully, he dodged and attacked each one that approached him, keeping himself between Mittens and the pool of water. Suddenly Aquana herself shot out of the water at him, his surprise lasted only a short time before she pinned him to the grass. The Neo Neutrosian licked her lips and stretched her mouth to the size of his head, her mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Skylar's eyes widened in fear and he was sure he was done for. However before she could bite down to devour him; she felt a strange heat strike her in the face, a heat that forced her off of him. Landing on her back, Aquana lifted her head, with her mouth closed, to glare at a soaked Mittens. Reaching up to touch the cheek that was struck, she found it in pain, and very hot.

Mittens stood their defiant and focused, glaring back at the Neo Neutrosian, her tail swaying back and forth. "Leave him alone." She yowled in anger, her eyes glowing a crimson color. Instead of extracting her claws as normal, she released her fire powers through her fur. Quickly she could feel her fur drying, and the steam that rose from her covered her from view. Quietly, she crept towards the NeoNeutrosian and pounced, planting her crystal claws into the scales of the fish-girl, near the stomach. Aquana screamed out in pain, and backed up to find Mittens latched onto her midsection, meowing ferociously at her. Mittens quickly leapt off of her and disappeared once again into the steam. "Come on out you feline coward." Aquana shouted as the mist cleared she looked around, to find both mittens and Skylar had vanished. She noticed a shadow on the ground and looked up to find Mittens speeding on the air, heading right for her. Aquana quickly turned around and let her tentacle hair fly, catching Mittens inside them. Mittens felt as each of the suckers on the tentacles, attempt to grab on to her fur, but was surprised to feel tiny teeth latch on to her skin. "Surprised? My tentacle hair comes from the Palacart fish. It has tentacles around its mouth to help drag it's pray to its gaping maw." she said as her tentacles bit into mittens continuously. It was stopped when Skylar's saber cut right through one of the tentacles, letting it fall lifelessly to the ground. Aquana screamed out in excruciating pain, falling to her knees and gripping her severed tentacle. Mittens fell to the grass, sore and bleeding slightly, but otherwise fine. Aquana jumped back words as far as she could to once again sink into the water and shoot spears of water at both Skylar and Mittens. The Neutrosian Boy Bravely jumped in front of Mittens and once again began slashing away at the water. Mittens quickly came up with a plan, "Keep her distracted, I'll try to stop her for good." Mittens said. "I'll try." He claimed as Mittens stalked forward while crouching low to the ground, keeping from being detected. At the edge of the pond, She pulled out her Ice claws, "Let's see you get out of this." She whispered and dipped them into the water. The pond froze almost instantly, and in the center for everyone to see, Aquana was encased from head to toe in thick ice, and the look on her face was of sheer terror.

When Mittens removed her claws from the frozen pond, she gave a sigh of relief, before she could here Bolt, calling out to her, "Mittens, Mittens." he called out. "I'm over here!" she answered his call. In a flash Bolt ran up to her with his collar in his mouth. Setting his broken wedding collar down on the grass, he huffed a little and asked, "Are you alright?" she smiled and waved her tail happily, "I'm fine, Bolt, just a little beat up. What happened to your collar?" Bolt scrunched his eyebrows together in a slight irritation, "It broke during my fight with Fearash, Where's Aquana?" he asked. "Have a look for yourself." She said as she pointed to the pond. Bolt cautiously walked to the water, looking back only once for assurance, when he got there, he saw the form of the frozen NeoNeutrosian. Bolt turned to his wife and said, "Remind me not to make you mad around a pool." Mittens and Skylar both laughed at Bolt's nervous joke, but when Bolt saw Skylar, he crouched on all four paws nearing the ground, and growled. "Whoa their Wags, he's already apologized for what he did, and even saved my life." Mittens said as she neared her husband. Bolt stopped growling the instant his nickname exited her lips, "You haven't called me 'Wags' for a long time." "I know, but he really did save my life." she said. Bolt looked down, thinking about what she just said, when he looked up at the Neutrosian boy, he spoke, "Thank you, for saving my wife." "It was my pleasure," Skylar said bowing to the white shepherd, "and the 'kits' as you call them, are safe in Penny's arms, I saw to that before coming to Mitten's rescue." "Thank you again Skylar, the name of Avona will always be remembered as the saviors of the guardians." Bolt said as he bowed his head to the young hero.

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10  Prophecy

**Chapter 10 – Prophecy**

"But daddy…?" Wolf cried out, "No buts Wolf, you three disobeyed, and this is your punishment." Bolt said sternly. "But that's not fair." Hazel agreed. "Neither was running off like that Hazel." Mittens said to her. "But why do we have to stay inside the rest of the day daddy?" Mike asked. Bolt took a quick calming breath before continuing on, "Because it isn't safe for you out there with the NeoNeutrosians roaming out there, and who knows how many there are?" Mittens nodded in agreement, "You can also consider this as…**you're grounded!**" she said. "AW!" all three of the kits said. Bolt and Mittens walked away but Mittens turned her head to give one final instruction, "You three stay with Penny, and if I find that you wandered off again, it won't be pretty." When their parents finally left the room, Mike and Hazel both looked to Wolf with angry expressions, "Nice going Wolf." Hazel said to her brother. Wolf pulled his ears back in a kind of ashamed look, "I'm sorry." he said solemnly. Mike perked up a little to cheer his brother up a bit, "It was kind of fun, when we weren't being held hostage." Both his brother and sister looked to him with a worried look on their faces. "What?" he asked.

Bolt and Mittens walked through the house, both of them thinking about the NeoNeutrosians, and their Kits. "Do you think we were a little harsh on them?" Bolt asked. "No." was Mitten's only answer. Bolt knew better than to press the subject any further, so he changed subjects, "I think it would be best if you and I fought as a team next time." he said. "What makes you say that?" she asked. Bolt lifted his head to look more at the ceiling, "Did you see how much they wanted to keep us apart? It's like that was their strategy. Divide and concur you know." "You may be right." she said, and then swayed closer to Bolt on purpose, "We always did work better as a team." she said teasingly. This little display made Bolt smile and blush. Angeliera's mother appeared from one of the many corners down the hall and when she saw the two animals, she gracefully walked to them. "I just learned of Skylar's actions. And I must apologies for them." She said. "Think nothing of it Mrs. Avona. Skylar saved my life in the end. I am very grateful to him." Mittens said. Bolt nodded in agreement, "As am I." he put in. Mrs. Avona stood their slightly stunned, yet she smiled lightly and said, "You honor us with your praise guardians." Bowing to the animals, and then she added, "Your friend is still slightly upset with the death of the Dr., perhaps you could help to cheer him up?" and she walked away. Bolt looked to Mittens, only to receive the same confused look he had.

Heading to the room Rhino had chosen for himself, the two of them headed to find out what was wrong with their hamster friend. They found him working in the corner of his room, outside of his ball, typing away at his holographic computer. "Hi Rhino, what are you doing?" Bolt asked suddenly. Rhino spun his head around so fast, Bolt swore he should have gotten whiplash. "Oh Bolt, you scared me." the hamster said, lowering his ears in relief. As Rhino turned back to his computer, Bolt and Mittens approached him. "What are you doing?" Mittens asked when she neared him. "I'm reprogramming the Rhino Suit." he explained as he typed away. "To do what?" Bolt asked, tilting his head to one side and letting his big ears flop. "If I can just figure out how to get the suit to absorb laser energy and convert it to power up a stun ray, maybe I can prevent the ricochet from killing others." he said. Bolt and Mittens glanced at each other, then back at their friend and Mittens asked, "Did you think of this or did the Earth Soul help?" "The idea was mine, but I can't do it without the Earth Soul's help." Rhino replied still typing furiously at his computer. "Mittens and I were worried about you Rhino." Bolt said trying to get his point and worries across. Rhino stopped working, and slowly turned around to face them, with a smile on his face, "Thanks guys." he said and shot up and gave Bolt a hamster sized hug, before moving on to Mittens. Before Rhino could move away from her, Mittens grabbed Bolt and brought him into a friendly group hug. The three friends stayed like that for a while, just being friends. Suddenly Rhino opened his eyes, his pupils shining amber yellow, and he shouted, "That's IT." Hopping out of the hug and going back to his computer, Rhino spoke as he typed away, "If the Melox diode and the two Niron Dilths **Share** the energy produced by the laser blasts instead of going from one to the other…" within seconds he stopped typing and laughed excitedly, "We've done it!" he said. Turning to his friends, and acting out a sappy drama, he said, "Thank you Bolt, Mittens. Thanks to your friendship, I've successfully completed my most brilliant machine yet." "Uh you're welcome?" Bolt said. Rhino pretended to tear up before continuing, "You two…are the best friends…a hamster could ever have. Not only do you care enough to come and cheer me up, but you're the most inspirational of all inspirations this or any world will ever…" "Shut up Rhino." Mittens said with a smile on her face. Rhino found himself smiling at his friend, "Thanks I needed that." he said.

The next day Bolt found himself lying next to his wife, a sight he never tired from. The family of animals decided to take a separate room from the others. Lifting his head, Bolt noticed Hazel and Wolf curled up next to their mother, but no Mike. Bolt's eyes went wide in a slight fear, until he saw what looked to be a book on the floor. Bolt silently got up, without waking the others, and walked over to it to sniff it. He smelled Mike's scent on the pages, and found a trail still fresh. Bolt silently followed the trail, sniffing the ground and moving through the house until he came to what looked to be a library. Bolt liked around in shock, he'd never been to this part of the house before. As he strolled in he took a look around, the library probably stretched the entire side of the house. The bookshelves were all made of fine wood and looked like they were created from a plant. "Probably used magic to make them." Bolt surmised. He traveled further into the library, and the further he went, the more books he found off of their shelves, until he found the library raider, Mike. The little kit was reading a very large book, which surprised Bolt to no end. "Mike?" he called out in a whisper. Mike's ears lifted as high as they would go, and he turned his little head to see his father. "Oh hi dad." he said happily. "Penny taught you right?" Bolt asked, meaning the reading. Mike shook his head slowly and said, "No, she left one of her comic books open once and I just kind of picked it up." Bolt's eyes opened wide in shock, he was sure that Penny had taught him how to read. "Are you able to understand all of that?" Bolt asked his son. "Not the bigger words, and some of the harder to pronounce words as well. Dad what's a 'prophecy'?" Mike spouted. Bolt thought about it a while, thinking of the best and easiest way to explain it. "A 'prophecy' is a story that has yet to happen. It's like what that fortune teller we got arrested said except it's more than likely to happen." "But the fortune teller said she would get her revenge." Mike said in confusion. "Yah, and let's say she did get revenge, then she would have made a prophecy about it." "Oh." Mike said, finally understanding it. "Why? Where did you read that word?" Bolt asked, still slightly not believing that Mike could read by himself. "Right here." the kit said, pointing to the book in front of him. Then reading from the book he said, "The prophecy says that the guardians will come and right the wrongs of the ancient warriors of old. The sins of the Scholar will be forgiven, and the world will bring balance to itself." Turning to his father, Mike asked, "What does it mean 'the sins of the Scholar' dad? What did the Scholar do wrong?" "I don't know." Bolt admitted.

Mittens twitched her ear and slowly woke up, as Bolt and Mike walked back into the room together. Yawning deeply, Mittens asked, "Where'd you two go?" "Did you know that Mike can read?" Bolt suddenly asked. Sleep left her body the moment those words were spoken, and all Mittens could do was shake her head side to side. "Yah, and he said he learned it by himself." Bolt informed his wife. "Mommy can he do that?" Hazel asked. Mittens looked to her daughter still slightly shocked, and Bolt answered for her, "There's nothing wrong with reading." "BORING!" Wolf nearly howled. Mittens gave Wolf a little glare and said, "You might like a good adventure book." "Can I learn to read to?" Hazel asked excitedly. "Have you two ever tried?" Bolt asked. "It was too hard." Wolf complained. "I tried, but didn't do so good." Hazel admitted. Mittens and Bolt both glanced at Mike, and all he did was grin. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from outside, Bolt turned his large ears and his head to the noise, before turning back to the kits, "Go find Penny and stay with her," looking to the black and white cat he calls his wife, he said, "Let's get going." She nodded and shot up to follow him to the door.

When they arrived, they saw Skylar on his back slightly singed with the sword of a NeoNeutrosian pointed at his chest. The sword looked to be made from coral or stone, no one could tell, the NeoNeutrosian was definitely male and had a horse for his lower half all the way up to the horse's neck, from there the creature had the upper half of a Neutrosian man. He wore no cloths except for what looked like a saddle, with a sword sheath attached to it. His skin was covered in what looked to be fine golden fur and the hair on top of his head was long and golden blond and his face looked clean shaven with a sharp chin. "You were honorable my friend, but I am still the victor. Now lead me to the Guardian of Power as per our agreement." he said. When he spoke, he had what could be considered a British accent and his voice flowed smoothly with a deep kind tone to it. (Think Sean Connery) "I'm right here!" Bolt shouted to him. The creature turned his head and spotted the white shepherd before smiling gently. Turning back to the fallen Skylar, he told him, "Your honor is true, you do keep your word." and moved the sword away from him. "Those of such honor will live to be graceful rulers of nations and worlds. Hold onto your honor my boy, and you will accomplish great things." Then he pointed the strange sword at Bolt to say, "Power Guardian, I am here to challenge you to a duel. Mono e mono. Do you accept?"

**End Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11  Honor

**Chapter 11 – Honor**

"Who are you?" Bolt asked in a kind of strange shock. The NeoNeutrosian lowered his sword to his side and chuckled before saying, "You're right, how rude of me, I am the NeoNeutrosian Centant. I am part earth horse, part Mantro beast and part Noble." Bolt stretched his neck out a little further to make himself as large as possible, "I am Bolt, American White Shepherd from Earth and the Guardian of the Power Soul." he said in introduction. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, would you grace me with a duel?" Centant asked. "As long as you play fair." Bolt said. "I am an honorable soldier my friend, I always play fair." the NeoNeutrosian said as he held out his sword in a fencing pose. "Good then I accept." Bolt agreed, leaping to land right in front of Skylar as he crawled towards the others. "Give me your best my friend." Centant shouted. "I expect you to do the same." Bolt called out as he crouched on his front paws, sticking his tail into the air. "Be careful Power guardian, the Mantro beast has the ability to breathe fire and is incredibly fast." Skylar informed the dog from the sidelines. "Thanks Skylar." Bolt responded. "Enough talk, now we fight." Centant called out as he slammed the tip of his sword into the ground. From the blade, a stream of fire almost threw itself at the white shepherd. Bolt leapt to the right to dodge and upon landing, he sprinted at Centant quickly, jumping up to strike the NeoNeutrosian on the human chest and knock him down. Before Centant could make a counter move, Bolt jumped off of him and moved three feet away. Taking a deep breath, Bolt unleashed a quick super bark that hit Centant head on. Centant flew almost five feet before hitting the ground, and just lying there. Bolt stood there still as a statue, watching as Centant stood and began shaking, like being out in the cold. "Don't tell me you're worn out." Bolt taunted. "Your sound has a very strange effect my friend. My legs almost didn't obey me." Centant said in a strained voice. Bolt's ears shot up, he couldn't believe what he heard. "You mean a near paralysis?" he asked, trying to guess at the cause. "Perhaps my good man, but I can stave off such an effect." Bolt thought about what Centant said, remembering Shadows and his Siren screech's effect. "But how?" Bolt asked himself. Suddenly Centant knelled down on all four of his legs, and took his own deep breath, releasing a ball of fire the size of a basket ball. Bolt juked to the left in order to dodge the massive fireball successfully, but before he could relax, Skylar shouted, "Power Guardian, watch out behind you." Bolt turned around and watched as the same ball of fire turned upwards and curved to redirect itself back at him. "Uh, this is so much easier when I can move my arms." Centant whispered to himself. Bolt moved again as the fireball came in close, smashing into the ground and exploding, catching Bolt in the blast.

Centant stood there and watched as the dust cleared looking for any sign of the white shepherd. When a pair of green lasers shot out at him he hesitated only for a moment and moved his head to dodge, getting singed on the cheek by the closest shot. Looking back at the dust cloud, he saw Bolt standing there singed and holding his left foot in the air, as if injured. "Bolt!" Mittens whispered. "I think I understand." Bolt said to himself. "What do you understand?" Centant asked. "The paralysis effect only occurred after I overpowered another sound wave type attack with that ability. My Super Bark must have absorbed the power somehow. It's the only explanation." "There is always more than one explanation for something my friend. The Soldier of old had a sword that learned to use his opponent's attacks against them. Maybe your lungs are your sword." Centant explained. "Only one way to find out." Bolt said. "Agreed." Centant said, and inhaled, taking a deep breath. Bolt followed suit, taking in as big a breath as he could, when Centant released his fireball, Bolt took yet another deep breath, and waited. "BOLT? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Mittens shouted as she watched the ball of fire get closer and closer to her husband. Bolt held his ground until the attack came within inches of his nose, then he released his super bark. The sound wave enveloped the fireball instantly and carried the fire with it back to its original owner, intensifying in strength. Centant, was in shock, his head said run, but his legs, paralyzed or not, froze in place. The wave of fire covered him completely within seconds. "RAAAAAAHHG!" he screamed as he was picked up by the very attack he had launched. When it was all said and done, Bolt looked on and saw his opponent, Centant the NeoNeutrosian, out cold on the ground and slightly burned, his smoking, shattered sword no less than five feet away from him. After confirming his victory, Bolt flopped to the ground, exhausted.

Bolt woke up to a face he loved to see, but at the moment feared, Mittens. He just knew he'd be in the … Dog house, for lack of a better phrase, for his little duel. He could see on her face that she was mad. "You idiot." she said as she turned around and away from him. Bolt folded his ears to the back of his head and was about to ask what he did wrong when he tried to lift himself up on his left foot, and found he could barely move it. Looking down, he found his entire leg wrapped in a cast. Bolt closed his eyes in shame, not for breaking his leg, but for the scare he must have given his wife. "I'm very sorry Mittens." he whispered to her. "Sorry isn't going to do it this time Bolt." she whispered back. Bolt could hear the tears in her voice, and his heart nearly snapped in two at what he had caused her. "Then what will Mittens? Tell me and I'll do it, anything." he said, trying to find some answer to help earn her forgiveness. "You could have died out there today," she said, not even trying to hide her tears, "and for what? Some gratification?" she asked. Bolt just couldn't think of anything to say. He'd forgotten why he accepted the challenge or why he pushed himself like that. "What happened to fighting together?" she whispered. That's when it finally hit him, she wasn't mad at him for trying to prove anything, she was upset because he accepted the one on one duel without consulting with her. "I didn't want to risk you getting hurt." he said. "You know I can handle myself in a fight, and you would have protected me." she whispered to him without turning around. "I wanted to protect you from me." he said. It was Mittens' turn to be surprised; she finally turned her head to look at him with tears running down her furry cheeks. Now Bolt felt even worse, he knew the tears she was shedding were caused by him. "I never told you this, but when Ferash tore my collar off, I went feral." he told her. Mittens stood on all four of her paws and turned her entire body to face Bolt, listening intently. "The only thing I could think of was killing him, and I almost did." he began explaining. "I can still taste his blood in my mouth. I remember the sound of his arm cracking in two and the thrill of his screams. He wasn't an animal to hunt Mittens, he was supposed to be part Neutrosian." Bowing his head, Bolt whispered to his wife, "I was afraid that I might attack you to." Mittens closed the gap between them and pressed her face into his side, trying to comfort his fears. "Mitts, what's happening to us?" he asked beginning to cry. "From now on, the three of us stick together, and we never let each other out of our sight." Mittens whispered into his ear. The sound of her voice brushing lightly against his pointed ear sent chills up his spine, bringing him back to his fondest memory, their wedding day. "I love you Mittens, and I really am sorry I scared you." he whispered back. "I love you to Bolt. I forgive you." she whispered as she lay down on his good shoulder and rested her head.

In another room of the house, Centant lay on his right side, wrapped in bandages and coming to. Opening his eyes, he saw a small white blur, confusion set in when he heard a voice that was definitely young, "I think he's waking up." the voice said. Another female voice, older sounding, came from beyond his vision, "Mike, please get over hear, your parents won't be happy if they find you a hostage again." The white blur called Mike began moving away quickly, but also began to clear up, until the NeoNeutrosian could see the group of strangers in front of him. A young Earth girl with short red hair and strange clothes stood over three very odd looking creatures. The grey one looked similar to the Power Guardian but had a shorter nose. The white one, the one he assumed stood in front of him, had Bolt's face but short black triangular ears and what looked like black stripes running from his ears down to his backside. The third looked different, except for the tail. "How do you feel?" the Earth girl asked. "Like I stepped next to the sun." Centant responded. The three creatures started to giggle at his comment, and the girl placed her hand against her mouth to hide a smile. "At least he has a good sense of humor." she said. "My name is Penny." she introduced herself, "These are the children of Mittens and Bolt, or as you call them, the Magic and Power Guardians." Then pointing to the grey one she said, "This is Wolf." "Gerrrrr." He said trying to imitate his father's growl, but he couldn't stop the smile from showing. Penny moved to the other creature, the one that looked more like Mittens, "This is Hazel." she said. Hazel hid herself behind Penny's leg and peeked out. "And this is Mike." Penny said as she reached the white creature. Mike looked at the NeoNeutrosian curiously, as if trying to figure out something. "How many NeoNeutrosians are there?" he suddenly asked. Cetant wasn't at all surprised at the question, and chuckled at the little ones curiosity. "Counting myself and the ones that were killed, there are eight of us. Which begs the question, why did you save me?" Penny fielded that one, "The Avona family believes that all life is precious, not just the lives of their allies." Centant smiled again and looked to the ceiling the best he could without hurting himself, "Truly a great philosophy." Then turning back to the Earthlings he said, "The other five you will meet in time, but to help you survive I will tell you of them." "Why would you betray your own kind?" Penny asked. Lowering his face to the ground comfortably, Centant said, "They are not of my kind, they have no honor." Taking a deep breath, he told Penny all he knew of the remaining NeoNeutrosians.

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12  Desires

**Chapter 12 – Desires**

"Tauront is part Earth Bull, part Neutrosian Armox, and Part Neutrosian. His immense strength comes from the bull in him, while his thick armor like hide is from the Armox. His belief is that strength is everything in life, and so far he has yet to be proven wrong. However he is rather stupid and easily fooled. Though once he has a target in mind he will stop at nothing to defeat and crush it." Centant said. Penny, typing the information quickly into her laptop, looked up at the NeoNeutrosian and quirked her right eyebrow, "Don't you mean defeat **OR **crush?" she asked. Centant shook his head slowly and said, "No, to him a person is only defeated when they are dead." Penny swallowed hard in a slight disturbance of courage, but continued listening. "He is relentless and to defeat him, his opponent must out smart him or out muscle him, the latter being nearly impossible." Centant informed her. "What does he look like?" Penny asked. Centant lay their thinking about it a little before explaining it the easiest he knew, "The closest I can get is to say your Earth Minotaur resembles him quite a bit." Penny looked up surprised at his answer, "How do you know of the Minotaur? I thought it was only an Earth myth." Mike asked, his brother and sister looked at him with a confusion in their eyes but stayed silent. "She is not the only Earth human to arrive on Neutros you know." He responded with half laden eyes, almost saying it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In what you called the Middle Ages, magic was a common practice on Neutros, it was how the people survived. During a spell casting of some sorts, a special rift was opened and brought five knights and a Scholar from your world to ours. You might say that the first war on Neutros was because of those five knights, even though all five of them basically killed each other and the scholar." "What spell was being cast?" Hazel asked. Centant shook his head slowly then said, "Not even the journals of the three warriors told of that." Penny typed the last of the NeoNeutrosian information she heard into her computer and said, "If at all possible, I'd like to hear about the three warriors, if you're up to it." "My pleasure, but first the more recent threats." he reminded her. Penny cleared her throat slightly embarrassed and said, "Continue." "Strats is both Earth Tiger Shark and Earth Starfish with a female Neutrosian thrown into the mix. If her limbs are severed they will grow into new versions of her and she will quickly grow that limb back. She is cunning and tricky, as well as seductive. She swims as quickly as anything you will ever see, and entices her victims to drop their guards. However, she cannot survive very well on dry land and almost always stays close to the island." he said.

"Island?" Penny asked. "You ask many questions while your story teller is speaking don't you?" he nearly scolded her. Penny looked down and blushed a little in embarrassment. Centant sighed before saying, "I will tell you where it is, but only if you are patient." Penny nodded in slight agreement. "Grizzlar is a massive Grizzly Bear mixed with a Neutrosian Grandish and a male Neutrosian. His Fur is nearly indestructible and he is always angry. However his rage gives him great strength and his appetite is insatiable. Wherever there is food he will be to eat it. His claws can rip through just about anything and he is also easily angered. The difference between him and Tauront is that he is intelligent." Penny held up her had this time to see if he would allow her to ask. After he sighed and nodded to her she asked her question, "What's a Grandish?" Centant looked to her like she must have been crazy, "A Grandish is a large furry beast with the head of a bear, the horns of a bull and a bison's body." he told her. Penny's face turned beat red, she had seen the Grandish several times being moved in the village. Penny waved her hand to let him continue, "The one you really need to look out for is Slink, she is a master of stealth and a genius of the methods of 'hit and run'. However, she is also very shy and won't attack you unless she sees you as a threat to her or her friends. She was made from is an Earth Python and the Neutrosian Pymera Viper with a Neutrosian girl. The Pymera Viper is a water dwelling serpent that has blue scales, and fangs with the venom to turn a person's insides to liquid. She is a valuable friend but a very dangerous foe." after he said this, he sighed longingly. "Are you dating her?" Penny asked, guessing at his thoughts. Centant looked surprised before saying, "I am. She is very beautiful to me." "Then maybe she will help us." Penny said. Centant's only response was a bright smile as he looked to the ceiling; Penny looked up to try to see what he saw, but found nothing, except the rafters. "The last and most devious of the NeoNeutrosians has to be Dragoon. He has the scales of what you call the Komodo Dragon and was given the wings of a bat, his strength is that of the Neutrosian Cambrish, a lizard the size of your fabled dragons and has the same capacity to breath fire. They naturally have silver colored scales, like him. Dr. Catzer used his own DNA to give Dragoon his overall male Neutrosian shape. Dragoon is selfish and cunning. Catzer gave him all of the knowledge that he stole from the Earth Soul and Dragoon thinks he's smarter than him." he continued, "That is all I know of them."

As Penny finished typing, she sighed and looked back to the NeoNeutrosian, "And what about the history, and the Island?" she reminded him. Centant closed his eyes as if drifting into his dreams, "The Island is to the south, in the middle of a triangle." was all he said before he began softly snoring. Penny decided to let him sleep, and closed her computer and wrapped the Kits in her arms, before walking out the door to let him sleep. From up in the rafters, a ripple waved through in the shape of a girl. When it stopped, a short petite NeoNeutrosian with blue scaled skin and an angelic face, her smile showed a deep love and she directed it at the horse like NeoNeutrosian at her feet. "I'll help if you stay alive my love." she whispered to him.

As Penny and the kits made their way through the enormous one story home, she just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but every time she turned around she found no one there. A feeling of uneasiness crept over her as she continued searching for her stalker, she thought it was safe but when she turned around, she ran face first into the breasts of a pink skinned NeoNeutrosian that stood in her way. Looking up, Penny noticed her ears looked like fins and her face came to a pointed chin. The slits on her neck looked like gills; she also had sea blue eyes and was slender with tiger stripes on her back. "Hello sweetie." she said in a dark, malicious female voice, showing a mouth full of very sharp teeth. Penny did the first thing that came to mind, she screamed loudly, and kicked the creature in the shin. Penny ran past the NeoNeutrosian as she grasped her injured appendage. When the creature realized Penny had slipped by her, she too ran in the same direction as the girl, "Get back here you bratty girl." she called out. Penny's mind began racing with thoughts as to what was happening, and the identity of her attacker. Quickly she was able to recognize the only two Female left alive, Strats and Slink. Penny clutched her computer close to her chest as well as the three kits. Penny moved quickly through the halls, so quickly, she didn't take the time to notice if the NeoNeutrosian was following her or not. She ran all the way to where she knew Bolt would be, and stood their panting in the doorway with the three kits in her arms in front of her laptop. "Penny what's wrong?" she was surprised when Skylar was the first to speak up. "There was a NeoNeutrosian following me, she chased me all the way down…" as she turned to prove her words true, she noticed the halls completely empty. Penny gently set the Kits on the ground, but all three of them looked down the same hall with the same confused afraid expression. Mike turned to his father with his little tail between his legs and genuine fear in his voice, "She really was after us, she was bigger than Penny in every way possible." he said in a panicky voice. Penny caught what he said and turned to the Kit with a disapproving look, "Thanks Mike." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "She also had a mouthful of sharp teeth Mommy." Hazel said as she approached her mother. "I could have taken her!" Wolf said with all the confidence in the world. "Bolt looked to Mittens with confusion and fear on his face, "You don't think the Kits and Penny hallucinated the same thing do you?" he whispered. Mittens looked to Bolt with the same expression he had, "I want that to be true, but I highly doubt it is." She whispered back. "You don't believe us do you?" Penny said to them. Bolt quickly put her worries to rest, "Exactly the opposite Penny. We believe every word you just said. Are you four ok?" he said with genuine concern. "Yes," Penny sighed. Then with a sudden realization, she whipped out her laptop and said, "Is there any where I can plug this in? I've got some data that is really going to help us in the future battles."

Out in the middle of the ocean, near a jungle Island, The same NeoNeutrosian that chased Penny emerged from the waters near a rocky inlet. When her head broke the water, she looked into the eyes of another NeoNeutrosian, Dragoon. "Well?" he asked. "I'm sorry my lord, I failed at retrieving the human girl for your project." she admitted. At first he scowled at her, growling deeply in frustration, and at that sound the female flinched. Suddenly he stopped growling and smiled devilishly. "No matter," he said, "I have just come up with a plan to take what is rightfully mine." and turned to walk into the thick jungle of the Island. The Female whipped her brow with a webbed fingered hand and said, "Strats old girl, he's the only man that can frighten you, so next time, keep him happy."

**End Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13  Might

**Chapter 13 – Might**

Mittens would not let Bolt out of her sight, and Bolt didn't want anything less. He loved every moment they shared, and sometimes got Penny to babysit the Kits while they did some 'Sightseeing' around the town. To them, things were turning out for the better, and their trip was becoming more like a real Honeymoon. One day while they were out on the town doing their 'Sightseeing' and that piece was broken, but only for a short time. Bolt and Mittens chased each other through the streets of the town, and it seemed like the people didn't mind at all. Bolt and Mittens constantly played like this through the streets and today they seemed especially happy. It wasn't until Bolt softly tackled Mittens, that the two even realized that they may have been playing a little too much that day, they both were nearly exhausted but happy. "Maybe we should find a place to rest." Bolt suggested. "I second that notion." they heard. Looking up they saw their friend Clera and another even shorter Neutrosian boy hiding behind her. "Hi Clera." Bolt said and wagged his tail happily. "Settle down there Bolt, I'd like to introduce my little brother to you." Pushing the boy gently from behind her, she introduced him, "This is Chaz." The boy was about half of Clera's height and was obviously very young. Like his sister, he had white hair cut very short, but spiked up into everywhere. He wore a black tunic that looked a little worse for wear and brown pants that were wrapped up at the ankle by the leather straps of his sandals. Then looking down at her brother, she introduced her friends, "Chaz this is Bolt and Mittens, the Power and Magic Guardians." As soon as those words left her mouth, the little boy looked up at his sister and said, "Really?" Clera smiled at her brother before responding, "Yes really, and if you ask nicely, they may let you pet them." The little boy, slowly stepped forward and stretched out his hand, a nervous look on his face, until Mittens placed her own head under his hand and pushed up to give him the idea that it was ok. A big smile spread across his face and Chaz giggled happily, reaching out for Bolt and gently placing his hand on the dog's head. Bolt smiled at the innocents of the boy, it reminded him of his own son's innocents. Chaz continued to pet the two animals, until he turned to his sister and asked, "Can I keep them?" Clera smiled at his innocents, but had to disappoint him, "Sorry Chaz, they already have a home." Chaz let his lips poke out into a pout, and said, "Aw." Clera, leaned into her brother, "But maybe we can let them stay a while at our house." Chaz's smile returned with a vengeance and he shouted, "**Yay!**" so loud that everyone who passed by, stopped to find out what the yelling was about.

Chaz walked close to his sister while carrying Mittens slightly awkwardly, but she looked comfortable. Bolt was being carried by Clera, just under her bouncing breasts, "Can you tame those things?" he asked suddenly, irritated from getting bopped in the head with them. "Sorry hot shot, we've got nothing like that here" Mittens chuckled slightly at this spectacle. Bolt turned to his wife in a teasing frustration, "Next time she carries you." he said. Mittens chuckled a little more and took a look around. The area was in disarray, without being destroyed, the houses were crumbling and standing at the same time, and many roofs needed repair. Children playing outside had either ripped or little clothing on but still seemed happy, and instead of stone filled roads, they walked on unturned dirt. The house they arrived at looked worse for wear. Though the sides were made of stone like all the other houses, this one had a roof of straw, and the walls were cracked in some places. Upon entering the 'shack' Mittens saw furniture similar to the Neutrosian style, wooden with moss or grass covering it, but they looked very worn out. The grass on the couch was nearly dead, and the wooden counters looked like they had been poorly grown. The center wall had a large hole in it and a curtain made to be a door. There had to be almost seven little children running around and playing on the soft moss floor. Clera removed her shoes at the bare dirt entry way and Chaz did the same before placing Bolt and Mittens on the ground. "This is where you live?" Bolt asked in shock. Mittens used her shoulder to nudge his, in an attempt to keep him from saying anything stupid. "Yah it is." Clera said indignantly. Bolt looked around the room, noting all of what Mittens had seen as well before saving face, "Quaint." he simply said. Clera sighed as she silently accepted the facts, "I know it's run down, but it's all I can afford." she said solemnly. "You? What about your parents?" Bolt asked. Clera turned her eyes to the ground, "They were both injured in the war, and can't get out of bed. I have to take care of everyone." she said. "Now we barely have enough Nirout* to survive." "Nirout?" Mittens asked. Bolt turned to her and said, "I think it's what they call their money. Like what Penny calls a dollar." Mittens gave the only sign that said she understood, she whispered, "Oh." "I'm sorry you two." Clera said, then they could all hear the excited shouts of eight little children, "YAY!" and looking over to the noise, saw every child in the house running straight at the two guardians. Bolt and Mittens barely had any time to shout out in surprise when they were literally mobbed by children no older than 6. Throughout the laughter and excited squeals, the two of them, back to back, tried desperately to keep themselves calm. "What do we do?" Bolt asked his wife. "Don't hurt them and hope to heaven that we survive." she responded. Only when a loud roar was heard from outside did anyone stop. The roar didn't sound like anything they had ever heard; it was more like a mix of a tiger's roar and a bull.

Out side the group of children saw what looked to be a giant bull standing on two legs and with Neutrosian arms the size of tree trunks. His fur was a light brown and his eyes a dark brown, the only cloths he wore was a loincloth. The beast easily stood twice the height of a normal Neutrosian adult. The black hooves he stood upon were cleaved in two like that of a bulls hooves and his arms were long enough to drag the ground with his knuckles. At the moment he held an innocent bystander in his massive hand and hen he talked he had what could be described as a deep bullying voice, "Where can I find the Power Guardian?" he asked and the man he had in his hand, promptly feinted. The NeoNeutrosian simply tossed the man aside, not caring if he survived or not and huffed, "Weakling." "Hey!" Bolt called out. Mittens stood by him, ready to take on the enemy, "You want us, then leave everyone else alone." she yelled. Bolt couldn't believe his ears, yet he was glad to have her fight next to him. Looking back at the NeoNeutrosian, Bolt remembered the information that Penny had told them, "You must be Tauront." he said. "So you know who I am. That makes no difference to me. Although I must admit I expected the Power guardian to be much stronger looking than you." Tauront said the last part almost as if he was disappointed. "Looks can be deceiving you bully." Mittens said in her anger. Tauront's eyes shot open in surprise, then he began to laugh hysterically, "You brought this weakling to help you fight? How embarrassing it must be?" and laughed some more. Bolt made his way to be in front of Mittens at a good distance before defending her honor, choosing his words carefully, he announced to the world, "I'd rather have her at my side than any of the Galaxy's greatest warriors." Tauront lowered his head to glare at Bolt with glee, "Than you won't mind if I fight her first?" he said smoothly, and shot a massive fist in Bolt's direction. Bolt had no time to move before the massive fist smashed him into the dirt road underneath him. "BOLT!" Mittens called out. "No?" Tauront taunted as he brought his fist up slowly to reveal an unconscious White Shepherd, "Alright then." he continued when he got no response from him except a groan, and turned he gaze to Mittens. At first she was filled with fear as the great hulking beast just smiled at het, it quickly turned to a fury she had never felt before, the pupils of her eyes were glowing such a dark red they could be considered 'blood red', she was well beyond pissed. "That was my HUSBAND!" she shouted and quickly pulled out her crystal claws. Tauront quickly smiled and brought his arms up so his hands were above his head and flexed his muscles, almost daring her to try to pierce his hide. His smile slowly faded when he noticed the air around her slowly begin swirling around, picking up debris and dust as it moved in a circle. Quickly she launched herself at the NeoNeutrosian and planted her crystal claws into his belly skin, making him flinch in pain. Just as fast as she latched on, Mittens jumped back off and Tauront brought his arms down to cover his stomach as if he had been punched harder than he could stand. Tauront looked down to see his chest bleeding slightly and the gruff grunts, told everyone that it hurt. "How did you do that? You moved like lightning." he said still holding his stomach and grunting for air. When Mittens looked up, her eyes were shining completely red instead of just the pupils. "Magic." was her only response. Tauront lifted his massive right hand and pulled it back as far as it would go, "Magic your way out of **this**." he called out as he launched a powerful punch strait at her.

**End Chapter 13**

**Note:* Nirout - Neutrosian currency (**1 Nirout = 60 Naurous**)  
><strong>

**Naurot – Neutrosian Cents/coins (Singular) Also used in a sentence for the word change.**

**Naurous - Neutrosian Cents/coins (plural)**

**Nirout – Neutrosian Dollar (Singular) Also used in a sentence for the word money.**

**Nirous – Neutrosian Dollars (plural)**


	14. Chapter 14  Magic

**Chapter 14 – Magic**

As the massive fist came rocketing towards her, Mittens simply jumped backwards and watched as his arm went straight through the stone street. Tauront looked back up to where she stood, an angry scowl pasted to his face. "You… How are you doing this?" the creature growled. Mittens simply smirked, almost teasing him, and said, "I'm just better then you, and you hurt my husband." the last part she said with a glare on her face. "That was your biggest mistake." Tauront pushed his fist through the stone ground with alarming speed, strait at the black cat, "You are not stronger than me!" he screamed. When he got to her, she jumped high into the air, and stayed there. "Coward! Come down here and fight." the NeoNeutrosian hollered at the cat. "Pleasure!" she yelled back, and soared at him with her extended claws out in front or her. Tauront immediately shot an uppercut strait at her and connected with a powerful strike. Mittens flew through the air, cringing and wincing from the pain, before landing on the soft straw roof of Clera's house. Struggling to open her glowing red eyes, Mittens whispered to herself, "Ok didn't see that one coming." and suddenly felt the roof slide underneath her. "Hey, that's my house!" she heard Clera cry out. Tauront turned to the Neutrosian and scowled, "Back off or you will find an early grave." and turned back to tearing the roof off of the house. He grabbed another hand full of straw, yanking it off of the roof and causing Mittens to slide within reach of him. He suddenly felt a pain too unbearable to withstand without falling to his knees. Grabbing his lower region, he let out a high pitched grunt of pain. Mittens looked up to see Clera with a large wooden pole in her hands, as the pain in her body faded she asked, "You didn't just hit him where I think you did, did you?" Clera stood there with a defiant glare at the brute, "I worked very hard on that house, I'm not letting some oversized bully just tear it apart." Slowly Mittens stood to her feet, with the pain fading from her muscles, "Never underestimate a woman." said to the giant creature. "Cheap shot." he said, his voice finally back to the way it was supposed to be. He then looked to the unconscious white shepherd and got a devious idea. Without saying a word, he clamped his hands together and lifted them high into the air. Quickly he brought them down to once again crush the dog. Mittens' eyes widened in fright and she found herself shouting, "Menyalia BOLT!" Tauront's fists slammed into the spot where she knew Bolt had been, fear encased her blood nearly freezing her muscles in place. Tauront smiled wickedly as t he watched the smoke clear, but his face fell when he found no body beneath his hands.

"Huh?" he said in confusion as he searched for his victim. Clera's eyes were pasted on Mittens' form in wonder, and intrigue. She suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve, "What's wrong sis?" a tiny voice asked. Looking down she saw her little brother Chaz looking at her with a worried look. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine Chaz." She said dismissing the thought entirely. In her mind she couldn't help but ask, 'Did Mittens just speak in **Ancient** Neutrosian?' Everyones thoughts were shattered when a weak groan came from a nearby bush, "Oh, did anyone get the number of that bus?" Bolt asked as he removed himself from said bush. He walked up to Clera shakily and weak from his pounding, and flopped to his stomach. "Bolt?" Clera asked. "That's my name don't wear it out." he dizzily said as his eyes rolled around in his head. "Wait. How can you be over there, if you were over hear?" Tauront asked as he confused even his hands trying to figure it out. "I don't know, how?" Bolt asked. This only succeeded in confusing the behemoth even further and he ended up grabbing his head imitating a headache. "Bolt!" Mittens called out as she jumped from the roof and used her wind claws to land safely on the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked. Bolt looked at her and smiled, "I'm fine miss. You look just like my wife." he said. "Punch drunk." Clera said when Mittens got that questioning look on her face, "He'll be fine when his world stops spinning." Relief washed over Mittens as she let out a cleansing breath, then turned to Tauront angrily. "You tried to kill my husband not once, but **twice**. Why do you want to kill him so bad? Can't stand the competition?" she asked in a huff. Tauront simply laughed at her accusation. This confused everyone, even thought Mittens kept her focus, "You still think I was after him? Man, and they call me stupid. I was trying to kill **you** this whole time." he said as he let his confusion float away like a leaf in a gentle stream under a bridge. "ME?" Mittens asked in shock. "Yah, why do you think I left your puppy alive that first time?" he snorted in arrogance. "Why me?" she asked. "Dragoon said that the Mage was the strongest of the three warriors, and kept them from fighting until the Scholar did something bad." he said when he put his finger to his mouth in thought. "Like what?" Clera asked. Tauront thought some more, and answered, "I forgot." Pulling his hand away from his chin, he smiled and glared at Mittens, "It doesn't matter anyways; you all are going to die right now." With that, he, flexed his muscled bringing his arms in towards his chest. From within his mouth, a light could be seen shining and getting brighter. Mittens gasped and ran to be in front of everyone. She had no idea what was going to happen, but still was willing to protect everyone. As soon as Tauront opened his mouth, a bright beam of light shot towards her, "REVOLARIS!" she shouted, and when the beam came within centimeters of striking her, it stopped. Tauront saw this and only put more into his attack, opening his mouth wider and wider. The end of the beam never moved an inch, instead is seemed to get bigger and bigger. Finally Tauront found himself exhausted from his efforts, and ceased his attack only to find it still hovering there, right in front of the cat he was trying to kill. It suddenly and without warning burst into a beam of its own, aimed right at him. Before he could say anything, the light enveloped him completely and all that was heard was his blood curdling scream, which strikingly sounded like a little girl's. The light itself traveled across the ground, and across a valley towards the outskirts of the town and beyond.

The dust that was kicked up was so thick; a person couldn't see their nose. "[Koof, Koff] Bolt? [Koff] Where are you?" she asked trying to find her way. "I don't know, I can't see." he answered, finally over his dizziness. "Stay there and keep talking, I'll come to you." she shouted, and continued in the direction. "What should I talk about?" he asked. "Anything!" she encouraged. "Ok…uh…I think being married to you is the best thing in the word, and…I really don't like that big guy…Oh what else…" he rambled, and by this time, Mittens had found him. "You can stop now." she said. "Oh." Bolt breathed, slightly embarrassed. "You really like being married to me?" she asked hopping to hear the same answer. "Yup. Wouldn't trade it for any world." he said honestly. Mittens' smile was cut short when a giant hand came almost out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the both of them. "I will not be beaten by you weaklings." they heard as the dust settled, Tauront stood there, his fur singed off and red as a beat. Clera watched as the beast squeezed his fist tightly attempting to literally crush the animals inside. "Bolt, Mittens." she whispered in a sort of prayer. Tauront found himself struggling to close his fist completely, something was resisting.

Inside the fist, Bolt was pushing against the palm with all four of his paws and the fingers with his back. Mittens was safely cradled in the gap between him and the palm. "What is wrong with that guy?" Bolt asked. "He's here to kill me." Mittens said sorrowfully. "WHAT?" Bolt asked in anger, "That big…," he continued. "I'm sorry Bolt." she apologized. "You shouldn't be. This is not your fault." he told her. When she opened her eyes, she saw it; Bolt's eyes had turned white again and green fire spewed from his mouth with every word. "It's his," he nearly shouted. Bolt's fur darkened to a dull grey, "and I'm going to make him pay for it." his fangs elongated in his mouth as he bore his teeth, and his voice darkened to an almost evil tone. "I'm going to make him pay big time." he growled, and he pushed even harder to free himself and his wife.

Tauront watched as his own hand began to open itself, so he clamped his other hand around it to create a greater pressure. When even that started failing, he panicked. The look of shock and worry dominated his face, like a mask. And within minutes his hands flew open to reveal a darker dog than what went in and the same cat. Like Mittens, Bolt landed on his feat, but turned at breakneck speeds and tackled Tauront to the ground. The two combatants slid from the force, for about twenty feet, Bolt trying in his rage to clamp his teeth around Tauront's neck and Tauront trying desperately to stay alive. At the end of their travel, the massive behemoth lifted the snarling dog off of him and tossed him over his head. Like an acrobat, Bolt twisted in mid air and landed safely on his feet. "What the…Dragoon never mentioned this." Tauront whispered to himself. Bolt again leapt at him claws out in front of him, and fangs long and sharp, he was going in for the kill. "Bolt stop!" Mittens cried out. Hearing her voice, Bolt stopped and turned to her, just feet away from his victim and his fur still grey, "Why should I? Why should he be allowed to live?" he asked. "Because that's what Hero's do." she explained. "He tried to kill you, even break you. Does someone like that actually deserve the right to live?" he argued. Mittens closed her eyes and looked down, almost feeling ashamed, "We aren't the ones to decide, you taught me that." Hearing that, Bolt couldn't help but feel the same shame she portrayed, it washed over him like a river through an open dam, cleansing him of his anger. His fur lightened back to white and his fangs shortened to their natural length, he even stopped spitting fire. Silence impregnated the air, no one dared to make a peep, even Tauront stayed silent. Head down and tail between his legs, Bolt circled around and met up with his wife. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her. "It's alright." she whispered back as she nuzzled him. "Once again you leave your opponent alive for me to clean up." came a voice from the sky.

**End Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15  Stolen

**Chapter 15 – Stolen**

Bolt and Mittens looked to the sky and saw Dragoon just floating there, flapping his wings silently. "Is that…?" Mittens asked in surprise, looking to Bolt. "Yes, that is Dragoon." Bolt said confirming her suspicions. Dragoon smiled wickedly and gazed at Mittens, "Well well, you might make a wonderful NeoNeutrosian, my lady." he said and bowed politely to her. Mittens crouched down into a pouncing position, "Not interested pal." she said, defiantly extracting her crystal claws. "We shall see." he said in response, and turned his gaze to Tauront, "You have failed me Tauront, you promised to destroy the Magic Guardian and only succeeded in getting the Mage to cast spells at you." "The Mage?" Tauront asked. Dragoon placed his right hand over his face in frustration, "You really are the stupid one aren't you, the Guardian all have another soul inside them, The Power Guardian appears to have the dark part of the Soldier inside him, and the Scholar supplies the Earth Guardian with his knowledge. It just comes to reason that the Mage only takes control in dire situations, like a surprise instinct." Tauront became enraged at this news, "If you knew that then you sent me out here to die didn't you?" he yelled. As soon as his sentence was finished, Dragoon let loose with a blast of silver fire from his mouth, completely engulfing Tauront in its flames. The only scream that was heard, was the one Tauront made before the flames hit him, as soon as he was engulfed the screams stopped. Within seconds, the flames stopped coming and all that was left of Tauront was the black scorch mark on the ground. "You got it friend." he said, "but I would have preferred it to have been by the **paws** of the Power Guardian. Perhaps we need to push him even further." he thought to himself put loud. Bolt and Mittens looked in horror at the scorch mark on the ground where the bull like NeoNeutrosian once stood. "He killed his own man!" Mittens said in a surprised disgust. Bolt stood in front of her and growled at the demon. Dragoon laughed maniacally, as he witnessed this display of courage. "Bolt, was it? You amuse me. Willing to throw away your life to save this creature, always the hero and always the fool." he said while glaring humorously at the dog. "The power you three have could control entire galaxies. Everything you ever want right at your fingertips." the NeoNeutrosian ranted. Bolt steeled his nerves, "Sorry but," he said, and turned to Mittens, "I have everything I want." and smiled at her. Mittens gently smiled back, but it didn't last long when she heard Dragoon laugh again, this time even harder, like he had just head a very funny joke. "Ah yes, so simple." he said as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I however have much bigger dreams to accomplish, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to start my universal domination plan, adieu mu canine friend." and with that, he turned around and flew off towards the west.

Bolt tried to chase after him, but stopped when he heard Mittens call his name. "Bolt, stop!" Bolt quickly came to a screeching halt, and turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Huh? Why?" he asked. "Remember, he lives on an Island. Now that we know in which direction, we can narrow it down." she said, hoping to get her plan across to him. Bolt put on his figurative thinking cap, and came up with what he hoped was Mittens' plan, "Oh, that way we can stage a surprise attack on his own home." "Exactly!" Mittens agreed, and turned to Clera, "Sorry we can't stay, but you know, gotta save the world." she said sounding sociable to her old friend. "Right, gatcha." Clera said in understanding, and held up her thumb. Bolt tilted his head to the right, letting his ears flop to his side, "I don't think I'll ever understand girls." he said, and followed Mittens as she quickly made her way to the Avona estate.

As Dragoon swooped in to land at his Island home, Strats slowly rose her head out of the water to greet him, "Welcome home master, was your journey to your liking?" she asked as she stood halfway in the water and bowed to him. Dragoon smiled wickedly at her, looking at her wet body up and down with lust, "Hmm it was, Strats. How is the machine coming along?" he asked her. Keeping her eyes to the water, she reported, "It only awaits your final touches master." Dragoon gently gripped her chin with his clawed right hand and forced her to look into his own shining yellow eyes, "Excellent Strats, you please me." he said and licked his lips. Strats stiffened with fear, knowing all too well what that look in his eyes meant, yet she didn't even try to stop him when he closed the gap and kissed her forcefully, instead tears rolled down her eyes as she forced herself to kiss him back.

As Bolt and Mittens arrived at the Neutrosian house, they could hear laughter, the happy laughter of their three children, Penny and Skylar. As the two spouses made their way towards the sound of laughter, they were stopped when Bolt ran into something, something invisible. "Are you alright Bolt?" Mittens asked. "Yah, but I think I just ran into the back of someone's leg." he said, and brought his p front paws up to feel what he ran into. Like he thought the invisible thing felt strangely like a human girl's leg, and it was even accompanied by the sound of a soft giggle. "S-stop it, he, he, that tickles." came a sweet female voice from air in front of them. "AHHH!" Bolt screamed, and toppled back words in shock. Penny and Skylar looked up to see Bolt on his back and Mittens wide eyed. Penny waved her hands in the air to get their attention, "Bolt over here." At the sound of their father's name, the three Kits looked up to find him, "DADDY!" they all shouted, and ran to tackle him and Mittens. "We missed you Mommy." Hazel said as she rubbed her face into Mitten's chest fur. "Exactly what did I run into?" Bolt asked, only to have what might have been an answer drowned out by the quick loud shouting of his three Kits, telling him about their day.

Sassy, the white tuxedo cat, walked around the abandoned building with a happiness she thought would make her pop. "What a good day to just enjoy the sun." she said in an unusually giddy tone. "You seem really happy today." came a deep yet smiling voice from the darkest corner of the room. "Hey Shadows!" she said without even flinching. Shadows, the large midnight black cat about the size of Bolt, emerged from the shadows as if he were pulling the color out of the darkness itself. "You knew I was there didn't you?" he surmised. "Yup, and I'm glad I found you to." she said as she walked towards him. "Why?" he chuckled as he walked the same direction as she did, circling her as she circled him, almost like the two of them were dancing. "Cause I've got a surprise for you." she said as she stopped and closed her eyes half way, "As do I!" came a strangely familiar voice from another room. Sassy's eyes shot wide open and she turned her head to look at the door way, while Shadows glanced up to view the same portal. However, no one stood there waiting. "Did I just hear Dr. Catzer?" Sassy asked. After she said that, Dragoon stepped into the view of the two cats, "Please, do not insult me." he said with a frown on his face. As he fully emerged from the door, they saw what looked to be a kind of canon latched to his right arm and back as well as some kind of wrist remote on the opposite arm. The barrel of the machine was cylindrical all the way to its tapered tip, the hose coming out of it in the back led to a large back pack made from steel. The pack itself had no pockets but instead had a brightly lit top that shined a brilliant green. "My name is Dragoon, and I am a far superior creature to you two." Shadows put himself between Sassy and Dragoon, "Well, well, another eight months and he finally shows up again, but this time he turned himself into his new project." Shadows toughened. Sassy slid fully into the shadows of the room and used her chameleon fur to blend into her surroundings and her being smaller than Shadows, she was sure this 'Dragoon' didn't see her. "I am not amused." Dragoon said, and pointed the cannon straight at Shadows, then without warning, he fired. Shadows moved like lightning, using his super speed to dodge and duck the shots, and with Sassy hidden, he was confident he would win. "You only delay the inevitable." Dragoon said with a deadpan expression on his face. From her invisible hiding spot, Sassy noticed something that Shadows continuously failed to see, the blasts of light did nothing to the things it hit, not even impact. 'What's going on, why is he attacking us with a useless weapon?' she thought to herself.

Her instincts told her not to wait and find out, She silently extracted her metallic claws, and tried her best to creep up to Dragoon without exiting the shadows of the building. When she was within five feet of his back, and sure he couldn't see her, she leapt to bury her claws into his back pack and render whatever it was useless. She didn't expect him to whirl around and point the canon right at her point-blank, and pull the trigger. The moment the blast connected with her, she felt some kind of force stop her in mid air and hold her there. She felt no pain, but she could fell something being pulled out of her none the less, it felt really weird. When whatever it was finally came out of her she was unceremoniously dropped to the floor and being a cat, she landed on her feet, but almost immediately collapsed to the ground. "Sassy!" Shadows called out, and stopped to look at the spectacle, red crystal shaped like half of a rose petal was floating where she used to be. "I was right, the two souls really were split in half when their powers were divided." Dragoon said as he wrapped his massive hand around the red crystal. Shadows looked to his friend, Sassy, trying desperately to rise to her feet and flopping back down in exhaustion. Overcome with anger, he rowled loudly and again used his super speed, but this time he headed straight for Dragoon. The villain turned just as quickly and aimed the canon at the big black cat. Again waiting until point-black range to pull the trigger, Shadows found himself stopped in mid air as well, feeling the very same thing as Sassy, no pain, but something was defiantly being pulled out of him. Shadows actually looked down at his chest, and saw what looked like a bright blue half petal slowly seeping from his fur, 'That thing was inside me this whole time?' he thought, and then flopped to the ground just barely able to stand. "Shadows." Sassy said weakly. Shadows looked up at her, and heard Dragoon laughing up a storm, "If the Power Guardian and Magic Guardian are as weak as you two, then obtaining the entire Warrior's Soul will be a cinch." he shouted, then looked to Shadows and Sassy, "You two are now useless, you may die now." he said and took a deep breath. Shadows knew this meant an attack, but couldn't think of a way out of it until he spotted a laundry chute, something he loved to just slide down, using all his remaining strength, Shadows sprinted surprisingly fast and collided with Sassy's shoulders, causing them both to slide away from the silver fire attack and slide down the chute and out of sight. After ceasing his attack, Dragoon growled slightly, "Apparently they keep what power they are using at the time of extraction. No matter, they are powerless to stop me." he said as he held up the two half crystals, and then turned the arm with the remote on it and pressed a few buttons before disappearing completely. At the bottom of the Laundry chute, Shadows clutched Sassy tightly as the two of them lay gasping for air on top of a pile of cloths. "Now are you happy I like that ride?" he asked as he caught his breath. Sassy just buried her face deeper into his fur, and cried. Shadows used his paws to rub her back and calm her as best he could, "Do you remember Valentine's day?" she asked when she could finally talk. "That was almost a year ago." he said. "Do you remember what we said to each other?" she persisted. Shadows racked his brain until he could remember clearly everything that happened, "Yah…Yah I do." he said. "Surprise." she said softly. This caught Shadows off guard and he glanced at her questioningly for only a few seconds, until it finally hit him, and he stiffened up to be as stiff as a board. "What?" was all he said, but it came out in a squeak. (Read 'My Valentine's Day' for answers to any questions you may have.)

Arriving at a hexagonal platform surrounded by three large circular honeycomb devices attached to the ceiling, Dragoon reappeared with the two half souls in hand, and a wicked smile on his face. "Both devices worked perfectly." he said to himself. Then he looked up to see no one there except a large bear like Neo Neutrosian standing with his arms folded against the wall. "Where is Strats?" he asked darkly. The NeoNeutrosian looked up to see Dragoon standing there, and shrugged his shoulders. Strats came running up to the open door just as the bear bowed his head and closed his eyes again. Breathing deep, she said, "I'm here Master Dragoon." "Why were you not here when I arrived?" he asked. "I needed to soak my skin, I was about to dry up." she explained. Dragoon stormed up to her and with his free left hand, grabbed her by the nearest arm. "You will pay for disappointing me." he said, placed the elbow of his right arm under her armpit and began pulling on her arm. Strats screamed out in pain as he pulled hard on her arm, and within a minute, he ripped it off. Turning is face to her, he let loose with his silver fire and her screams stopped the instant she was engulfed. The bear turned his head and said, "You were gone for nearly three weeks you know." When he talked, his voice had a kind of alto tough guy sound to it, but was backed up by a kind of childish wisdom that surprised all. Dragoon turned his head to look at the NeoNeutrosian, no expression on his face, then turned to the door and exited the building and dipped the ripped flesh of the arm into the water nearby. Almost instantly the flesh started to grow and rebuild the body it once belonged to. In the better part of an hour, Strats was breathing again, and shaking in pain, completely reborn. "Let that be a lesson to you, never disobey me." he warned and turned to once again enter the building. Strats just lay there shivering and holding the arm that Dragoon had ripped off only moments ago. "How come you let him do that to you?" the Bear asked as he stepped into the sunlight. Strats only opened her eyes slightly, the pain still surging through her body, "He only does that when I get pregnant or make him angry." she told him. "Why do you care anyway Grizzlar? I thought you hated me!" she said in spite. Grizzlar gave her a gruff and angry look, "I said you piss me off, I never said I hated you kid. Besides, it's his fault if you get pregnant anyway." he said and turned to look at the horizon. Smiling excitedly Grizzlar said, "My turn."

**End Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16  Challenge

**Chapter 16 – Challenge**

Bolt wandered through the house, just smiling for no reason. He was just prancing around, strutting his stuff when he arrived at Centant's room, and heard another voice inside. "I like your new friends Centant." a sweet female voice said. "Then I'm glad Slink, they are honorable and fair, I just wish you would reveal yourself to them." he heard Centant say. Curiosity crawled though Bolt's body, like a mouse through a maze, and he placed his ear against the solid wood door to listen better. "Oh no! I couldn't do that! What if they don't like me?" the girl, Slink, asked in a soft shy panic. "They will love you, trust me. Just be yourself my love." Centant said. Bolt didn't realize it but as he leaned further against the door, it began to open, thanks to the Neutrosian race not needing locks, and before he knew it, the door opened the whole way and he was chin down on the ground. What he saw only lasted a few seconds, but he saw it none the less, a short petite girl with blue scales and a long lizards tail straddled on Centant's back as if riding a horse. Within moments of Bolt hitting the ground, she disappeared entirely and Centant's neck fur suddenly looked as if he were being hugged lightly. "Bolt my good friend, what a pleasant surprise." Centant said in a slight surprise. "Hi," Bolt said, "and uh…hi Centant's girl friend?" he tried to continue. "Hi." he barely heard, thanks to her shy whisper. Bolt shifted his eyes, looking for a way to escape his embarrassment as he lifted himself from the ground, "So uh…can I see you?" he asked. Slink slowly reviled herself, starting with her head, and moving down her body. The scales acted like cloths covering all her feminine parts and moving up her arms in a darker blue then what the rest of her body was. She was clutching his neck as if he were the only one she trusted. Bolt smiled from ear to ear, "Hi." he said, and she again disappeared. "You must forgive her, she is very shy." Centant said. "She always was." came a rather angry voice from a nearby window. Centant and Bolt turned to face the invader only to find a NeoNeutrosian with the head of a person and the fur of a bear. His arms were the size of oak trees and he sported a broad chest and long toned legs. From off of his fingers and toes, long and sharp bear claws grew out. At the moment he fit himself inside the window frame, he was small, but he looked incredibly powerful.

"Hi Centant, long time no see, you to Slink." the creature said in a calm voice. "Hi." they heard Slink whisper from Centant's back. Centant simply glared at the NeoNeutrosian defiant and focused, even with his bandages all across his chest. The NeoNeutrosian grinned wickedly before saying, "What's the matter Centant? Too shocked to say anything?" "I never thought you'd give into Dragoon's desires Grizzlar." Centant said suddenly. The smile left Grizzlar's face almost immediately, "I got my reasons, just like you had yours." Centant gritted his teeth in his anger, "My reasons must be very different than yours." he said, "What did he offer you? Money? Power?" he continued. Grizzlar closed his eyes, "All those things mean nothing except a headache. I'm here to keep the one thing precious to me safe." Centatnt's face softened a little, mostly in confusion, "I thought you hated everything." Grizzlar quickly became angry and shouted, "I've got no patience for explanations, and I'm here to fight the guardians not to get into a debate with you." The fur on the back of Centant's neck folded over as if something was pressing against it, "You're frightening Slink, Grizzlar." Grizzlar's anger flared so quickly he actually roared at Centant making all of the impressions on his fur deepen to the point he was choking because she was squeezing so hard. "Alright!" Bolt said interrupting the argument, "I'll get Mittens and Rhino and we'll meet you for your fight." Grizzlar turned to the dog with a well practiced scowl on his face, "The old tree near the Chasm, noon. If you're late, I'll hunt you down myself." he said with a subsiding anger, and hopped down from the windowsill onto the grass outside, and just walked away. Bolt stood their quietly then turned to Centant, "Is he always like this?" he asked. Centant, now not being choked by Slink, never once broke eye contact with Grizzlar's back, "Unfortunately, yes!" he said.

As noon came and went, Bolt, Mittens and Rhino all waited patiently for Grizzlar's arrival. The tree they stood close to was dead and close to rotting, it looked to be the only thing on this world that couldn't sustain life. "This is where he said to meet us right?" Mittens asked as she turned to Bolt. The white shepherd turned his head to look into the eyes of his wife, "Yah, I'm pretty sure. It looks to be the only tree close to the Chasm." Rhino let the Earth Soul teach him whatever it needed and he repeated it, "If you look on a map of this world, this specific tree is an actual landmark dating back to the beginning of the first war, the Neutrosians have literally named it 'Old Tree' for that reason alone." "Not bad Earth Guardian!" they all heard Grizzlar say as he approached from behind. "Grizzlar!" Bolt growled in irritation, "You're late!" Bolt said. Grizzlar looked unphased and even cleaned out one of his ears with his pinky claw. "Only by a few hours, what's the big deal?" he said. "What happened to hunting us down if **we** were late?" Mittens hissed at the ungrateful beast. "I would have, but I never said that I couldn't be late. I actually decided to stop for a snack on the way here!" he explained without a care in the world. Bolt's irritation grew, and he found himself becoming more than annoyed with this NeoNeutrosian, "Are you sure he has a hot temper?" Rhino asked. "He's playing with me." Bolt said through his barren teeth. Bolt quickly closed his eyes, 'NO, I can't get angry, I just can't. Not with Mittens and Rhino around.' he thought to himself as he forced himself to calm down. Grizzlar decided to take a look around, he noticed a crowd of Bolt's and Mitten's friends, including Centant and his invisible girlfriend, the entire Avona family, Penny, and the Kits. "Quite the cheering section." he commented. Looking closer at the distance between Penny and Skylar, he just had to quirk a smile, "And looks like little Skylar has found himself a date to the event!" he teased. Almost instantly Skylar and Penny blushed, while Penny looked away and down, Skylar simply gazed to the open sky and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey your fight is with us!" Mittens said in their defense. Grizzlar turned his gaze back to his opponents', "So it is, he said with a smile, and charged in as quickly as possible, allowing all three of them to flee the scene. Bolt turned around and crouched down into a ready stance, Mittens spun in midair, to land on her feet and draw out her Crystal claws, and Rhino quickly let his battle suit form around his ball. Grizzlar turned his head with a crazed look in his eye, "Let's play!" he said darkly.

From a distance Dragoon stood on top of rocky ledge gazing towards the fight with an interest, and glee. A large cave rested behind him, and from that cave a groan could be heard, the groan of a female in pain. Strats lay upon the floor, bloody and bruised from a recent ordeal, "Come now Strats, you must be ready for when you fight them a well, I'm only doing this for your sake." he said. 'My sake my ass.' she thought to herself through her pain. He soon walked up to her and swiftly kicked her in the ribs, "Come now Strats, stand and fight some more, your training isn't through yet." Dragoon said as she coughed and gasped for air. When she hither responded or moved to stand, he smiled again, "You look tired," he said and kneeled down to her side. Roughly he grabbed her by her tussled hair and forced her to face him. "Perhaps you and I need a rest from our sparing." he said and licked his lips. Forcefully he planted a rough kiss against her lips and she once again forced herself to kiss him back. She knew she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to, so once again, she let him do exactly what he wanted to her.

**End Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17  Darkness

**Chapter 17 – Darkness**

Bolt dodged left and right as Grizzlar launched attacks that seemed more specifically aimed at him. Every time Mittens or Rhino made any attempt to land an attack, he would dodge or just block it, then knock them out of the way and once again go after Bolt. All Bolt thought he could do was keep at a good distance, Grizzlar had more than likely figured out their strategy and was giving them no time to think of another one. "Heh, you guys are all talk." Grizzlar stated as he continued his assault. The wicked smile on the NeoNeutrosian's face was taunting Bolt, daring him to do better than what he was doing. Every time Bolt felt anger from Grizzlar's smile, antics or words, he would quickly push it down and drown it in his rationality, saying he was protecting his friends. He was so focused on keeping his anger in check, he missed Grizzlar's massive clawed hand as it came in for an attack. He actually didn't even see the strike until it was too close to dodge, all he could do was brace himself. The impact of the blow was not as powerful as he thought it should have been, he knew Grizzlar was strong, but he could have sworn the NeoNeutrosian was holding back. Bolt skidded across the ground, flying every so often as his body slammed against the earth, until he finally came to a stop several feet away. the surprising thing was, the impact with the ground hurt more than the blow from Grizzlar. "Are you alright Bolt?" Mittens asked, but before he could answer for himself, Grizzlar took the initiative, "He's just a bit distracted. He probably thinks that he's protecting you by not getting pissed." Mittens turned back to Bolt with a questioning look on her face, asking if what he said was true, Bolt just turned his face to the ground. Mittens fully understood, and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck to comfort him, "Of course there's really nothing wrong with being angry, it's a natural thing right?" Grizzlar said out loud, as he turned his head to the sky. When he looked back down, he had a smile written on his face that said confidence and attitude all at once. Bolt growled at this, he just knew the beast was trying to get him angry, but he didn't know why. "We'll take it from hear Bolt." Mittens said, and Rhino's mech stepped next to her in an effort to back her up in her words. Bolt's ears flopped to his back in fear, but before he could argue the point, Mittens the cat, shot off like a rocket at Grizzlar with the Rhino mech close behind. "WAIT!" he called out and rose to his feet as fast as he could, but before he could take even one of his fastest steps, Grizzlar reeled back with one of his massive hands and clenched a fist, the punch came so fast, even Bolt had a hard time seeing it. Grizzlar let loose with a powerful punch, right across Mittens' face. The force if the impact alone was enough to send her flying clear across to the middle of the chasm. "MITTENS!" Bolt called out at the same time the Kits screamed, "MOMMY!" Almost as quick as Bolt could have run, Lona took off and at the edge of the chasm leapt high into the air. "I thought Angelira was the only one who could fly." Rhino whispered.

When Lona spread her wings, she didn't flap at all, instead she let the wind flow through her feathers and she reached out to catch the cat. Even with Mittens in her arms her wings never once moved from a glide, she just slid through the air and reached the other side coming to a tumble upon landing. When she finally stopped, Lona gazed down at Mittens, what she saw was a broken lip but she knew there had to be much more. "RHINO, get over hear. She looks hurt." she called out as she turned around. Rhino ran right by Grizzlar and used his mech to hurtle the gap. Strangely Grizzlar didn't bother to attack. Instead he kept his eyes on Bolt, waiting, watching. Bolt didn't take his eyes off of the two small looking figures across the ravine, his shock ran through him like a freight train, paralyzing him. Suddenly Grizzlar burst into a hysterical laughter, "You see what happens when you fight yourself?" he shouted, "You always loose, and the ones you care the most about get hurt." His words rang in Centant's ears as personal experience, he didn't have much time to think about it when a very powerful and dark feeling, could be felt in the air. Looking around, he knew everyone else could feel it as well. When Bolt growled it was as if he were more of a wild animal than anything they had ever heard. "You BASTARD!" he said menacingly and faster than a blink of an eye, his fur turned jet black and his eyes shined with a menacing hot white light. "I'll make you pay for this with your life!" As he spoke the largest stream of green fire shot from his mouth with every word. Grizzlar's smile went from insanity to calmness, as if he had relaxed. "We'll see." he said.

As the fight between Bolt and Grizzlar continued, Rhino was using the computer in his mech, to scan and diagnose the injuries Mittens had sustained. "So you can fly too huh?" he asked, trying to ignore the dark power in the air and start a conversation. "No, all I can do is glide. That's why I didn't turn around." Lona responded almost ashamed. "Can your mother glide as well?" he asked. Lona began thinking about it a little, "No, she can't even move her wings." she noted. "How many others can glide like you?" Rhino continued to ask. "None, but I worked hard to get this far, I just wish I could fly like Angelira. It looks like it's a lot of fun. I have to admit, I'm jealous of her wings." She responded solemnly. "Why can't you?" he asked. "My wings just aren't strong enough." she told him, suddenly his computer beeped once, "Looks like a few bruises and a cracked tooth. Nothing major but she is unconscious." Rhino read from his computer. "Then how did she fly so far?" Lona asked. Rhino began thinking a few seconds before an answer came to him, "Perhaps his impact was minimal, but after the connection, he increased his strength to make it seem like he hit her that hard." he surmised. Lona was the first to discover Grizzlar's plot, "He's **trying** to get Bolt mad at him." she said. Rhino turned his fuzzy little head in her direction, "Now the more pressing question is why?" he said and the two of them turned to view the battle.

It seemed like Bolt couldn't touch Grizzlar, but at the same time, Grizzlar was unable to touch the now black Shepherd as well. The two were evenly matched in almost every way. "Come on you can do better than this. Stop fighting angry and fight **with** your anger." Grizzlar said. "**SHUT UP!**" Bolt shouted at him. "Not a chance!" the NeoNeutrosian taunted. Bolt dashed at the creature and mid way jumped into the air and curled into a ball. Grizzlar caught the rapidly spinning ball of black fur using both hands and the struggle on his face was as visible as could be and he found himself sliding a few feet, 'I didn't expect his anger to give him this much power.' he thought to himself. Bolt uncurled from his ball and leapt away from the clawed fingers of Grizzlar. "You're as clumsy as a cub." Grizzlar shouted. "**I SAID SHUT UP**" Bolt again shouted back, and charged in at full speed. Grizzlar found himself barely able to dodge, and Bolt sailed by at light speed. Sweating in frustration, Grizzlar continued with his taunts, "See what I mean, if you only use raw anger you just make mistakes, control it and use it as a weapon." Bolt couldn't take it anymore, "**WHAT DO YOU KNOW? ALL YOU'VE DONE IS HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVE. WHAT DO YOU KNOW PAIN AND ANGER?**" "Trust me on this OK?" Bolt took a deep breath and let loose with the biggest super bark ever, complete with siren screech and flame breath. Grizzlar Jumped as high as he could and towards Bolt, effectively clearing the blast wave. What Bolt didn't see, was that his shock wave of attacks was heading straight for the group of friends that came to cheer him on. Bolt looked up to watch as the NeoNeutrosian soared over his head and only turned back when he heard the screams of his friends. All he could do was watch, as the wave traveled towards them. Centant placed Penny and Skylar on his back and appeared to be carrying someone invisible bridal style, while Angelira grabbed the Kits and flew away. Mr. and Mrs. Avona ran to the closest edge of the attack and kept going until they were beyond the blast and safe. At first Bolt blamed Grizzlar for making him angry in the first place, but he soon realized that getting angry was his own wasn't long before the things Grizzlar said began running through his mind, and he listened more to what they meant. 'He's right!' Bolt thought, 'I can't not get angry, but I can control what I do when I'm angry.' "Get it yet?" Grizzlar said, "I'm angry to, but I've been fighting with my anger as a weapon, not letting it dictate my actions. You got lucky, this time no one got hurt, but next time you might just kill someone you love yourself." Bolt slowly looked at the NeoNeutrosian, and he couldn't help it, his anger flared quickly like throwing a tank of gas on a campfire. Those who were watching swore that his fur got a shade darker if that were even possible. Bolt slowly stalked up to Grizzlar, and about a foot away, he stopped and closed his eyes. His fur changed again, this time back to white, but on his left side, his fur stayed black, in the shape of his old lightning bolt.

**End Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18  Protect

**Chapter 18 – Protect**

Grizzlar stood there and watched as Bolt's fur changed from the darkest black he'd ever seen to his usual white coat, and his eyes to fade back to their natural brown, only this time he had a black patch of fur on his left side that was the shape of a lightning bolt. Confused and intrigued at the same time, Grizzlar simply quirked an eyebrow. "This is your most powerful form?" he asked. Bolt quirked his own eyebrow then looked himself over to see what the NeoNeutrosian meant. When he finally got to his left side, he did a double take, spotting the very mark he remembered having during his TV years. He chuckled at the sight of it, "It started with the same mark." he whispered to himself. Grizzlar quirked an eyebrow again, questioning Bolt's words. When Bolt looked up to see the beasts face, he only smiled and shook his head, "Never mind." Looking back up to Grizzlar he said, "You did this for a reason, what is it?" Grizzlar smiled at this, he knew Bolt would figure it out, "Like I'm going to tell you!" he retorted. Bolt snarled at him, and quickly jumped up. Once again he curled into a ball and rammed himself into Grizzlar's stomach. At the moment of impact Grizzlar found himself flinching in pain, and that pain was intensifying rapidly. He soon found himself flat on his back and gasping for air. Bolt backed off, letting Grizzlar know how strong his words had made him. "How'd you do that?" Grizzlar grunted. "Like I'm going to tell you." Bolt taunted, repeating the NeoNeutrosians words on purpose. Grizzlar allowed his anger to flare up quickly, and leapt to his feet quickly. The attack he launched was almost as fast as Bolt could run, and as his claws slammed into the ground, Bolt just barely dodged. 'He just increased his abilities with his anger, like I did.' Bolt thought to himself. In one fluid motion Grizzlar pushed forward with his buried hand and reached out to grab Bolt with his free hand. Bolt pushed back against the pressure of the clenching fist, keeping himself from being crushed in the vice-like grip. Grizzlar quickly pulled out his buried claw and let go of the dog, only to strike Bolt with his full power and outstretched claws. Bolt was spared simply because of his armored fur, but the impact stole the breath from him in an instant. Grizzlar let Bolt slide and bounce across the ground and followed close behind him, waiting for his to slow down. After about three or four skids across the ground, Bolt quickly righted himself and gripped the grassy floor with his clawed nails. Gazing up at his opponent as he slid across the ground, Bolt quickly shot his laser eyes at the charging beast, striking Grizzlar in the chest. The force of the blast pushed Grizzlar backwards around ten feet before he began effectively fighting it. "Someone depends on me winning this, DOG!" Grizzlar whispered, "But if I'm suppose to loose, I want you to be able to defeat Dragoon and save her for me." Grizzlar pulled both his claws into the middle of Bolt's lasers and pushed as hard as he could. It was to no avail as Bolt quickly extinguished his laser eyes and took a deep breath to release a super bark, only the shock wave. The pressure of the sound wave was enough to pick Grizzlar up and carry him over to the Chasm opening, dropping him over the edge.

The only thing anyone could see of Grizzlar, was his massive left hand, with the claws stabbed into the ground. Bolt, still a little wary, walked up to the edge and looked down. Grizzlar hung there just swaying in the over the edge and trying desperately to hold to the edge. "Need some help?" Bolt asked. "Tche!" Grizzlar scoffed. "You traitor," they all heard. Bolt looked towards Mittens and Rhino, and found Dragoon standing no more than twenty five feet from the group. His arm machine firmly attached to his left arm. Grizzlar also turned to see the sight across the ravine. "You've ruined my fun, the Power Guardian now has control over his dark half, and all because you wanted to save a girl." Grizzlar scoffed again, and gazed at Dragoon with a hatred that no one could have matched, "Bastard, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that, like a toy you can just fix in water." Dragoon smiled with pure evil, "Everything is my toy, and when it breaks I either destroy it or fix it. It just so happens I can do both with Strats." "What about Strats?" Centant suddenly asked. Dragoon slowly looked to the NeoNeutrosian, "Ah…the first traitor, I wish you had died of your wounds. You were my least favorite, always preaching about honor and other nonsense." he said. Centant stiffened his muscles and defended his beliefs, "Honor is not nonsense, it is the mark of great men." he yelled. "Then I will be more than man, I will be a GOD!" Dragoon shouted as he revealed the two soul halves he already collected. "That's the …" Bolt began, "Power Soul and Magic Soul, or at least half of them." Rhino finished. Suddenly Bolt felt a hand grab onto his right front leg, looking down he saw Grizzlar, but he looked desperate, "Listen to me Bolt, Strats only does terrible things because she's scared of Dragoon. If she were freed from his clutches than maybe she could have a better life. Please save her." he pleaded. Dragoon smiled again and pointed his machine at the Power Guardian, "That's right, hold him still…" he whispered and pulled the trigger. Grzzlar looked behind him, spotting his old boss and pulled himself up to toss Bolt aside. The weight placed on the ground became too much to handle, and underneath his claw, the ground collapsed sending Grizzlar deep into the Chasm only seconds before the blast from the canon connected with his back. As Bolt found himself sliding across the ground, he heard Grizzlar as he screamed his way down the deep canyon and disappeared. Running to the edge of the Chasm, Bolt looked down, hoping to see him hanging on the sides by his claws. He found nothing, Grizlar had vanished into the everlasting darkness of the canyon. "Damn." Dragoon said as he lowered his machine. When he heard mechanical joints moving, he turned to find Rhino, charging at full speed in his mech. It seemed as if Dragoon felt no fear at all, he just turned his full attention to the machine and lifted his arm canon, pulling the trigger moments before the Rhinobot, had a chance to connect with him. The robot and the hamster floated in mid air, and like last time, the Crystal Earth Soul seeped out of Rhino's body before Rhino was dropped unceremoniously on the floor, week and powerless. "Wha…a Soul Syphoon?" Rhino asked as he tried to look up at his enemy. "What is this?" Dragoon said with a curious smile as he wrapped his free hand around the crystal. "You kept the intelligence already given to you?" Then smiling he said, "It won't do you any good where you're going my friend." and inhaled deeply. Rhino closed his eyes, ready to be toasted alive in his ball, until he heard Dragoon grunt in pain and a large thud following close behind. Opening his eyes he saw the hind leg of his best friend Bolt, as the dog just stood there protecting him. "Not this time Dragoon!" Bolt shouted in anger. "Grizzlar, Fearash, and Tauront. They all worked for you, and yet you killed them without a thought." "What are you getting at?" Dragoon grunted. "No more!" Bolt whispered, "I won't let you kill **ANY MORE!**" he finished off in a shout. Dragoon quickly pointed the canon at Bolt and pulled the trigger, but when the blast reached the dog, it passed right through him and the mech behind him. "WHAT?" Dragoon shrieked and watched as the image in front of him disappeared. He frantically smirched for his target, only to find him and the mech on the other side of the chasm. Suddenly it was like Bolt disappeared all together, only to reappear in front of Lona and the unconscious Mittens, "How is he doing that? Even the Soldier couldn't move that fast!" Dragoon asked finally feeling panic set in.

"How is she?" Bolt asked. At first Lona stayed still, watching Bolt with surprise and amazement, but she shook her head to rid herself of the distracting emotions, "Still unconscious." she said. Bolt simply nudged her cheek with his nose, trying to get her to wake up, when nothing happened, he tried again. This time she groaned, as her consciousness came back slowly, "Bolt?" she whispered as she let her eyes flutter open. "You'll be ok now Mittens." He said, trying to reassure her of her safety. "Did we win?" she asked, still a little out of it. Bolt's eyes focused intently, "Not yet we haven't." he said and turned to Dragoon, "Give back those Souls." he said calmly. Dragoon simply stayed where he was, looking intently at the White Shepherd before him, and then he burst out laughing. "Fate has a funny way of rectifying past mistakes." he said without reason. Bolt could only quirk an eyebrow at Dragoon's words, "Mistakes?" he asked curiously. Dragoon smiled wickedly, before he stopped his string of laughter, "Let me tell you what only I know, the full and true history of the Three Warriors."

**End Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19  Past

**Chapter 19 – Past**

"In Neutros' past, five knights and a scholar from Earth were brought to our planet, to help repopulate. Instead the five knights turned against each other to gather power and become king. During that time the three Warriors were born to three wives of three of the knights. In the night, the Earth scholar stole the children only months after they were born, and raised each of them by himself to be strong warriors and a powerful sorceress. As the war raged on, the people of Neutros forgot their reasons for fighting, and continued the war in spite of the untimely deaths of the five knights and the murder of the scholar. During their lives, the three knew they weren't siblings, but rather friends, and fought to finally stop the war. The strongest became the Solder, the smartest was the Scholar, and the Sorceress was known as the Mage." As Bolt stood there, his eyes widen ever so slightly, and Dragoon noticed. "That's right my friend, The Warrior's Soul. Eventually the three of them became the three most powerful Warriors on the planet, effectively stopping battle after battle without killing a single person. The Warrior and the Mage fell deeply in love, but the Scholar also fell in love with the Mage. His jealousy and lust grew deep inside him, even as he watched the Warrior and the Mage as they married each other." This time everyone else widened their eyes in shock. "I know Rhino, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have hidden feelings for my wife Mittens." Bolt said with confidence. Dragoon smiled at the dog, "The Warrior thought the same thing apparently, because he and the Mage were both blindsided when he betrayed them." "What do you mean?" Angeliera asked. "While the Mage and the Warrior were out on their honeymoon, the Scholar devised several deadly weapons, the like their world had never seen. He took all of the weapons he made and waited for them to reemerge. When they did, he attacked, specifically the Warrior. As the battle raged, the Warriors anger transformed him into a raging beast and the Scholar kept losing his weapons to the Warrior's sword or the Mages spells. Until he was forced to reveal his final weapon, a bomb that would have destroyed an entire continent's worth of people with its destruction. Yes it was a beautiful design, never the less he revealed the materials he used to no one." "What does any of this have to do with me, Mittens and Rhino?" Bolt shouted. Dragoon could feel the anger radiate off of Bolt's fur, yet he simply smiled, "The Scholar threatened to detonate it if the Mage didn't leave the Warrior and pronounce her love for him. Instead the Mage told him 'it wouldn't be real.' Pheh! Love, such a trivial emotion." Dragoon said as he ranted. When Bolt growled at him, he found himself continuing, enjoying the look on Bolt's face as his anger swelled. "The Warrior, in his rage attacked and damaged the detonation device, starting what would have been the greatest explosion the world had ever seen, if the Mage hadn't used her powers to separate her two warring friends and a second spell to attempt to contain the explosion. The blast was seen by **No One**! A beauty like that should have been seen by all. But I digress, spell she used exhausted her, it would have killed her if the Warrior hadn't taken hold of her wand adding his power to hers. Moved by this act of courage, the Scholar as well placed his hands on the wand, to make sure the two of them would survive. Instead it wasted the power of all three of them, they could have been **Gods**. But instead they lay there talking as friends once again, and agreed that the only way to rid this world of war was to take away the peoples will to fight. So they gave their lives to each other, trapping their souls in this fragile crystal state, and giving a balance to the world, life spread like a plague and all the animals of this world became tame and friendly. Trees and bushes lived again and sprouted fruit, while grass and flowers grew across the land. The people forgot their fight and began living in piece. **Foolishness**! This and all worlds need someone to tell them where their path is to head, someone to lead them, and with your help, I can be that leader." Dragoon ranted as he stretched out his hand to Bolt, "Don't let the past of this world repeat itself. Give me your half of the Power Soul!" Bolt stood there, defiant and proud, "You forgot." he said. Dragoon's eyes opened wide in a surprised shock and his hand lowered slightly, "Me and my **family** aren't from this planet." Bolt crouched as far as his front half would go, ready to attack, "And on Earth, we trust our friends." From across the ravine, Rhino smiled happily, "Thanks Bolt, that means a lot!" he whispered, from behind him, Mittens smiled with pride, agreeing whole heatedly with Bolt's decision. Dragoon's smile faded completely into an angry frown and he lowered his hand back down to his side, "I can see that debating this matter will take far too long. I'll just have to take what I want." Dragoon's open fist clenched tightly, "Make no mistake dog, when I become a god, your soul will be the first I utterly destroy."

With that, Dragoon lifted the canon on his arm, only to find Bolt, Mittens and Lona had vanished. Again his eyes widened with shock. Turning to the group on the other side of the Chasm, he found Bolt standing there with Mittens still on the ground. "Take care of them." Bolt asked. Centant, Skylar, Penny, Lona, Angelira, and Mr. and Mrs. Avona nodded their understanding. Bolt bent down so that his large black nose touched Mittens' small pink one, "Get well soon sweetie." he said. "I will, and I'll be back to help." Bolt turned to his friend Rhino only to see him slumped over, upset with himself, "What's up buddy?" "I'm sorry Bolt, I lost my Earth Soul to that monster." he whispered. "Hey as long as you don't get a crush on Mittens I'll forgive you for anything." Bolt joked. Rhino's head shot up and he had the Hamster world's largest smile on it, "No worries there Bolt, my heart belongs to Angeliera!" he said. Even the wind stopped at that notion, Bolt swore he heard a scratching noise in the air, like someone pushed the needle on a spinning record. Angeliera promptly blushed, and placed her hands over her face, "You promised not to tell Rhino!" she said through her hands. Everyone stopped and shot either strange or shocked looks at the two. "Ok, didn't see that one coming." Bolt said, and turned back to Dragoon. He narrowed his eyes into a focused frown, "I'll try and make this quick." he said, and promptly vanished I shear speed, only to reappear about thirty feet from Dragoon and waiting for the showdown to start. "Good luck!" Mittens whispered as she was lifted off of the ground by Penny. "Tell me dog, how are you moving that fast?" Dragoon asked, genuinely curious as to Bolt's secret. "I ran!" was Bolt's only response. Dragoon finally let his anger boil to the surface, "Don't toy with me mutt. No one has the power to move faster than light, and so far you just evade my sight, how are you accomplishing this?" he yelled. Bolt remained calm, keeping his eyes focused on his opponent, "I just told you! I ran!" he said. Dragoon simply growled at the thought and lifted his canon again to fire at Bolt. Once again, the blast passed right through the Super dog, only Bolt didn't disappear. "I can see your attacks faster than you make them. You've already lost Dragoon." he said confidently. Dragoon felt something he'd never felt before, fear, "**I NEVER LOOSE!**" he shouted, and fired his canon rapidly. This time Bolt disappeared all together, Dragoon turned to where he thought he was, but only caught a glimpse of him, before he vanished again. Dragoon continued this several times before he fired in all random directions, effectively covering the entire aria in syphoon blasts. Exhausted, he stopped, not even the dirt had been disturbed by the blasts from his canon. So it was easy to spot Bolt when he reappeared in front of him at fifty paces. Dragoon Roared in frustration, lifting the canon back up to his field of vision and pulled the trigger. Again Bolt vanished but the canon never launched a blast, instead it started smoking and sparking. "What?" dragoon asked as he brought the canon to himself. Touching the outside of it told him exactly what was wrong, "It's over heating!" he screamed, and worked to quickly remove the canon from his arm. He finally got it free and threw it no more than ten feet before the machine exploded Dragoon turned to his side and covered himself with his wing, shielding himself from damage. Bolt reemerged when the explosion finally settled down, completely untouched, "You see, it's over Dragoon." Bolt said. Dragoon growled with hate, and spread his wings to take flight, "This isn't over dog, I will have my revenge, and your half of the Power Soul!" he shouted as he flew off towards his island. Bolt watched as Dragoon flew off, memorizing the direction he took off to. "I'd better get back, Mittens will be worried." he said mostly to himself, and he vanished in pure speed again.

As Dragoon approached his island home he was welcomed by a weary and worn out, Strats, "I'm glad to see you safe my…" before she had a chance to finish, he wrapped his massive had around her throat and squeezed, choaking her, "…Master?" she coughed out. Dragoon lifted her off of the ground, and brought her close to him, "I want two of those Syphoons, and I want them fast. Make sure they can handle better stress this time, or I may not let you re-grow again." he said and tossed her aside. Walking away as she coughed to gather her breath. "And you can stop waiting for Grizzlar to rescue you, he fell into the Chasm after his fight with Bolt." Strats stopped breathing all together, her eyes shot open and her pupils shrank to the size of a pin hole. "Get ready for war, they're on their way." Dragoon said darkly, and entered the facility completely. "No." Strats whispered. "He's lying." she said to herself and narrowed her eyes into a frown. She slowly lifted her left hand to her face, gazing at it a few seconds before clenching it into a fist.

Bolt Walked up to the front door of the Avona house, and called out, "I'm home!" No sooner did those words leave his mouth, than all three of the Kits had him tackled and pinned on the ground. "DADDY!" they all said, and the four of them laughed as the Kits began tickling him. "Good to see you Bolt." he heard Mittens say from the door. When he opened his eyes and looked to where he knew she was, he found her, with a bandage wrapped tightly around her midsection and a Neutrosian herbal compress tide against her cheek. "Are you alright Mittens?" he asked. "I'm fine just a few bruises and a cracked tooth." she said. "Ouch!" Bolt cringed. Mittens couldn't help but quietly laugh, "No kidding, but they have a toothpaste that is supposed to help repair broken teeth in just a few hours." Bolt smiled at her, and seemingly for no reason, rubbed his cheek against her good cheek, "I'm glad he didn't kill you Mittens, he certainly had the strength to." Suddenly they all heard a loud voice ring throughout the entire house, "BOLT'S BACK, BOLT'S BACK!" Angelira sang, and appeared from around the bend with Rhino on her shoulder. "Well hey there you two perfect animals!" Rhino happily said. Bolt adopted a snarky look to his eyes, and glanced at Mittens, "Speaking of Couples, how long has this been going on?" he asked. Rhino stopped, and let his hand hang limp at his side. "You want to tell him?" he asked Angelera. The Neutrosian girl turned as red as a beat, "I had to explain it to my parents, it's your turn." she said. "She apparently has a size morphing magic spell she learned from the Magic Soul, She showed me this about a month ago and we've been dating ever since." he said. "Uh, huh. Why didn't she tell us this before?" Bolt asked. "Because on Neutros that Spell is kind of an embarrassment. People it as the Magic Soul insulting you." the hamster explained. Bolt let his eyes open to their normal size before he and Mittens both said, "Oh." together.

**End Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20  Preparations

**Chapter 20 – Preparations**

"The secret island is located about here!" Centant said as he pointed on the map. The spot he pointed was far to the South of the continent, smack dab in the middle of a triangular shaped island reef. "To the south in the middle of a triangle." Penny repeated. "Exactly!" Slink whispered, still invisible to all. "If you're embarrassed, I still have some extra clothes you can have." Penny said turning to the voice. "Or you could borrow some of my Earth clothes." Angelira said pointing her head in the same direction. "…Thanks you two." Slink whispered. "FOCUS!" Mittens said, glaring at the one invisible and two visible friends. "Looks like there's only one way into that triangle of an island." Bolt said, and pointed his right paw at the entrance, "Here, on the west side." "How tall are the outside walls?" Rhino asked. Centant looked to the hamster, "Fifty Earth feet, and slanted towards each other, leaving only an eight earth foot gap at the top." "There goes my flying in plan." Mittens said. "It shallows out to about three feet from here to here." Centant said as he pointed from off of the entrance and slid his finger back to about half way to the center island, "Then drops off hundreds of feet with a severe undertow. That is why Neutrosians do not inhabit this island, you cannot sail into it and you must be careful when flying in as well. Only Dragoon has mastered coming in from the top, and Strats has enough swimming strength to fight the undertow effectively." "Then how did you and the other NeoNeutrosians get out to the shallows?" Skylar asked, "A bridge was made for the others that could not fly or fight the undercurrent, but I believe that Dragoon would have had it destroyed by now to prevent us all from reaching his lair. Outside of the Shallows it drops off thousands of feet, and is perfect to tie up a ship, that is how we made it to the mainland continent." "It's probably destroyed as well huh?" Mike asked. "I'm afraid so, it was what Grizzlar used to reach the land, and we found it as a pile of tinder." Centant said as he hung his head. "We'll just use my family cargo ship." Mr. Avona said and stuck his chest out proudly. "Yes it is the largest, fastest, and strongest of all ships ever made by Neutrosian magic." Mrs. Avona agreed. "Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Slink and I will take the ship out to find the island, the rest of you stay here and…" Centant began, but was interrupted when Skylar spoke up, "You will need a crew to sail the ship, and I will be a part of that crew." Penny nearly jumped with excitement, "Same here." "It is my ship, I shall be Captain." Mr. Avona said. "I can get Clera and Ferla to come with us as crew, Clera will like the rewards and Ferla's a great cook." Angelira squeaked out. I suppose I can go as Medic, just in case." Hella said. "Then it's settled, the crew stays aboard the ship, while us guardians and NeoNeutrosians storm the island. Stand by in case of emergencies." Bolt said. "Roger!" everyone shouted. "Angelira, go get Clera and Ferla as fast as you can and meet us at the docks, the rest of you get that ship ready." Bolt said, and everyone dispersed to do their work, leaving the Kits alone with Mrs. Avona. "I'm not staying here, not with a big adventure on the way." Wolf suddenly said to his brother and sister. "But we're not suppose to leave the house Wolf." Hazel said to him. "Actualy, they didn't say anything like that." Mike said to his siblings, and smiled brightly, "We'll just have to stay on the ship when they go to fight Dragoon." "Huh?" Wolf asked. "We'll just have to go as crew." Mike pointed out. Wolf let his mouth drop to the floor, and Hazel just looked at him in shock, "That was cool Mike, I'm usually the one to come up with harebrained schemes." Wolf said. "This isn't harebrained Wolf, this one will actually work." Mike said keeping his eyes only half open in a teasing manor.

On the island, Dragoon stood there gazing at the Power soul half he possessed, gazing at it as if it were the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Preparations are complete." he heard Strats say from behind him. Her voice contained only one emotion, despair. He turned to her to find a tear run down her cheek, "Good, the bridge has been destroyed?" he asked not even caring how she felt. "Yes." she said simply. Dragoon scoffed at her and smiled evilly, "Once I get the other half of those two Souls, I will finally be able to absorb the entire thing. The power I will possess, the universes I will conquer, I will truly be unstoppable. I will become a God." he said letting his smile shine against the glow of the crystal half in his hand. "And what of me?" Strats asked, her eyes still down towards the ground. "Kill the Power Guardian, and you will have your revenge." Dragoon said, not even lifting his eyes to see her reaction. "What of the Syphoon Canons?" he asked. Strats let her arms go limp, and more tears began flowing from her eyes, "Ready and waiting." she sniffed out. "How you feel such sorrow for someone that hated you so much is beyond me." Dragoon said as he turned around and placed the Power Soul shard in a slot on the wall behind him. "He didn't hate me, I guess I just made him as mad as he made me." she whispered to herself. Clenching a fist as tight as she could, Strats gazed up at Dragoon, and said sternly, "And I already know it was you who murdered him." and turned around to leave. Dragoon simply scoffed and faced the three crystals he embedded into the wall, "Looks like we might have to take care of her once the Guardians have fallen, won't we?"

Bolt walked down the dirt street, making his way to the ship that was supposed to take him to Dragoon's island home, the Sea Serpent. Bolt tilted his head to the left just a little. "What troubles you my friend?" he heard Mr. Avona from behind. "It's just that back on Earth, they put an HMS or something like that before the name of the ship." Bolt said as a matter of fact. Mr. Avona belted out with a hearty laugh, "They do, do they? Well as you know this isn't Earth, and we have no use for HMS or whatever that means." "Sorry." Bolt said, "I guess I'm just a little homesick." "We'll get you home my friend, we just ask this one favor of ridding us of Dragoon and his evil intentions before you go." Mr. Avona said softly, before cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, "**LOWER THE RAMP! CAPTAIN AND GUARDIAN COMING ABOARD!**" Within seconds a wooden ramp with block steps slid out of the side of the ship and touched down to the dock. "Why wasn't the ramp down already?" Bolt asked. "Just because we're a peaceful people, doesn't mean we don't have thieves." Mr. Avona said quickly and scaled the ramp, with Bolt behind him. "Welcome aboard, Captain!" Bolt recognized the voice immediately, "WOLF?" As soon as he reached the top of the ramp, there he saw him, his son Wolf standing there greeting Mr. Avona. "Hi daddy." Wolf said as he turned his head to look at him. "What are you doing here?" Bolt said in surprise. "I'm part of the crew." Wolf said. "You're WHAT?" he said. It was even more of a surprise when Mittens walked up to him. "I've already tried Bolt. They're genuine crew members." she told him. Bolt's eyes shot open as wide as they could go, "They?" he asked. Just at that moment, Mike and Hazel both trotted out of the lower deck, talking with each other, "You're going to scrub dishes Hazel, I'm fetching ingredients." Mike told her. "I am not…what is an 'in-greedy-ent' anyway?" was her response. "Ehem!" Bolt cleared his throat as the two of them walked by and gave them a disapproving look. Both of them instantly looked at him and dropped their ears as far as they would go, "I told you we would get in trouble." Hazel whispered to him. "What are you three doing here?" Bolt demanded to know. Mike lowered his head to the floor as he neared his father, "We just wanted to help, so we volunteered as cabin boys." he whispered, "And cabin girl." Hazel added indignantly. Bolt stood there in both anger and pride, he didn't know what to think about his children. "Besides you never said we couldn't come." Wolf said as a matter of fact, and a big grin on his face. Bolt sighed in defeat, "Alright, but you three have to work hard, and you stay on the ship until we get back." "Don't worry about that Bolt, I'll make sure they stay out of trouble." he heard Ferla from behind him. When he turned around, he saw her wearing a traditional Cook's apron over top of her favorite yellow Earth sweater, blue dress and black leather high heal boots. Her long blond hair was pulled behind her and braided into a long tail, most likely to keep it out of the food. "They'll be under my care." she told him. Bolt smiled and shook his head, "Good to see you Ferla." he told her. "What, no 'hi' for me?" Clera called from the top deck. Bolt smiled at the short busty girl in her fishnet undershirt, black shirt and jeans. Clera had decided on the Gothic look for this voyage. "How much are you getting for this?" he teased. "Room and board for my whole family at the Avona residence." she said with a small smile. "Good deal." Bolt said. "ALL HANDS SET SAIL!" they heard Mr. Avona shout. Mike and Hazel ran off to do their chores, Wolf turned to Mittens and Bolt, "I'll show you to the Captain's room, he'll want to talk with you and the NeoNeutrosians." he said as officially as he could. "Just because you're a part of the crew doesn't mean you stop treating me like your father Wolf." Bolt said as he followed the Kit, "Or me as your Mother." Mittens added. Wolf simply turned his head to them, with an embarrassed smile on his face, "Sorry. Guess I got carried away." he admitted. Then he turned back around and continued to lead them to the Captain's Quarters.

"Men…and Women, our operation is simple,you are to lay siege to the home island of Dragoon." Mr. Avona said looking around the table. Rhino the hamster, Centant the NeoNeutrosian Centaur, and the blue scaled Slink sat at attention around his circular table...well, Rhino rolled around the surface of it. That was the very moment Bolt and Mittens entered the cabin. "Ah, the Guardians of Power and Magic, so glad you could join us." he said as he looked up. After waiting for Bolt and Mittens to join the group, he continued, "Dragoon will more than likely station that Strats girl with in this vicinity, between the Bridge's former position and the entrance of the triangle. You NeoNeutrosians will engage her in combat while the three Guardians find their way over to the center island." "I can carry Bolt, Rhino and Myself on the wind once we're within range of the shore, it won't last very long with the three of us all at once." Mittens said. "Let's hope the edge of the shallows is within range of you carrying distance." Mr. Avona said to her. "Try not to kill her please, Grizzlar said that once Dragoon was gone, she might just turn around." Bolt tried to get them to promise. "I will make no such promise my friend." Centant said almost immediately. "Huh? But…" Bolt said trying to wrap his mind around Centant's answer, "If she asks for death, then I will give it to her, I know that what you ask may not be a promise I could keep, so I will not make that promise, but I will try to help her." he explained. Bolt lowered his ears and head to show his sorrow, "You tried." Mittens whispered to him as she nuzzled her face into his cheek fur. "After you three get into the island, you must locate and dispatch Dragoon as soon as possible, he and his ambitions must be stopped." Mr. Avona said as he continued his meeting, "That is all, until then, rest yourselves, your full strength will be needed when we reach the island." "How long will that be?" Mittens asked still pressing herself into Bolt's chest fur. "The better part of three days at least." Captain Avona told her. Mittens gulped slightly nervous, "Really?" she squeaked. "What's the matter Mittens, scared of water?" Bolt teased. Mittens scoffed and turned to him, "I'm a CAT!" she said indignantly.

**End chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21  Siege

**Chapter 21 – Siege**

"How did I get talked into this?" Mittens asked herself. At the moment she was holding on for dear life to a beam in the galley using her grass claws, she decided to stay there under the pretense of 'watching her children work' even though all three of them were now helping with the sails. "Admit it Mittens, you're just scared." she heard Bolt tease her from the floor. "Am not!" she said, trying to hold her mental image. "Come down here, Mittens." he finally said sternly. Mittens gulped lightly and put her grass claws away to quickly draw her wind claws. 'He knows me too well.' she thought to herself, and jumped using her wind claws to land softly on the floor of the ship. The moment she touched down, Bolt pressed himself against her, rubbing his fur into her own. Feeling the love he had for her, she finally let herself relax a little. "Thank you Bolt." she whispered. "You've been up there since we cast off." he told her. "Yah, kind of silly huh?" she asked in embarrassment. "Not at all Mittens, but if you're scared of something, it's better to tell someone rather than let that fear get worse." he told her as he let the animal hug break apart. Mittens could only smile at him, knowing he was there to quiet such fears. "How long has it been since we cast off?" she asked. "Eighteen hours." he said quickly. That was the moment Mittens' stomach growled at her. Even through the fur on her cheeks, her blush was seen. "Hungry?" Ferla asked from the kitchen. "Starving!" Was all Mittens said as she turned around. "I got just the thing, a meal I used to make for my fensha everyday when she was alive." The Neutrosian said as she went to work. "Fensha?" both Bolt and Mittens asked at the same time. "Think of it as a Neutrosian Lion/Lynx." Ferla told them after some thought.

Strats sat there, just soaking in the water around her, thinking about something. She had been avoiding Dragoon for as long as possible, knowing he wouldn't dare go into the water where she was at. At the moment she was lying at the bottom of the area surrounding the center island. 'Dragoon's responsible for Grizzlar's murder that much I know. But what can I do about it?' she would ask herself. 'I know Grizzlar wants me to be free, but I can't be with Dragoon towering over me.' Silence followed in her mind as she tried to think of a plan. Only one came to mind, 'I may not like it, but the only option I have is to rely on the Power and Magic Guardians.' "Strats, where are you?" she heard thanks to her sonar hearing. 'Dragoon must be looking for me, too bad. Come and find me you big bruit, I dare you.' she thought to herself and continued to just lie there.

Two days into the voyage, and Mittens finally had calmed down enough to walk around the ship, even though she wouldn't leave Bolt's side. "Well?' he asked. Mittens turned to him with half laden eyes, seaming happy, "Hmh?"she asked. "The ship, what do you think?" he asked. "Oh, it's nice Bolt." she said, still only half there. "What's up?" he asked as he watched her snuggle up to him. "I love you." she said almost completely out of the blue. "I love you to Mittens. Are you ok?" Bolt looked at her with a little worry. "Mhm!" she said and buried her face in his chest. "She's gone nuts!" they heard Rhino shout. "I'm not nuts Rhino." she said, "I'm just kind of on cloud nine, I guess." It seemed as if a light bulb turned on in Bolt's head, his eyes shot open and a smile slowly made its way to his face. "I think I know what's going on. We'll be in our room." he told his friend, and turned with Mittens to go back inside the ship. "Newlyweds!" was all Rhino said as he watched them disappear. "Hi Mommy, hi Daddy." Mike said as he and his brother walked by. Wolf on the other hand, had a scowl on his face. "What's up buddy?" Bolt asked. Wolf scoffed, "I've got dish duty after dinner today." he said and kept walking. Mittens smiled at this, and sighed. "I'm proud of them. This voyage is turning out to be a real character builder for all three of them." she said. "Yah." Bolt agreed, as the two of Kits turned the corner. "I'd like to have more children someday." Mittens said out loud. Bolt stiffened up like a board, "You would?" he squeaked. Mittens chuckled at his reaction, "Not now." she said to him. Bolt literally exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding, more in disappointment. "But someday." she said as she rubbed up against him. As she walked away, Bolt smiled and hopped once before jogging after her.

By the end of the third day, the island came into sight. From a distance it looked like a lone volcano, just standing by itself in the middle of the ocean. Only when you got close to the shallow shelf could you see the entrance on the west side, no bigger than a giant's front door. "Lower the anchor!" Mr. Avona shouted. Within moments a large splash was heard and the ship was jarred into a stop. "In the morning we begin the siege, you three go back to your rooms and get some sleep." he told Mittens, Bolt and Rhino. Then turning to the NeoNeutrosians he said, "You two come with me, I have a special assignment for you." The three guardians began their trip to their rooms, until Angeliera stopped Rhino. "Rhino, may I walk with you?" she asked. "Sure." he said. Angelira closed her eyes lightly, within seconds she began shrinking quickly until she was his size. As she opened her eyes, she saw Rhino bow to her and extend his arm in the direction they were going. "I wish I could go with you." she said. "Ah, it's probably better that you don't. I would be very sad if you got hurt because I wasn't there to protect you." Rhino responded. Angeliera chuckled a little, "I know that. I just wish I could help." she told him. "You can." he said, "Just keep cheering for us." When she looked to him to see if he was joking or not, Rhino had his face pointed to her, eyes closed and a bright smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

Dragoon stomped throughout the fortes of a cave. The scowl on his face showed an insane anger flowing throughout his soul. "Where is she?" he growled. Approaching the cave entrance he gazed out at the water's surface and it struck him. "Clever, but you had better do your part." he said calmly and turned to find his own place. Almost ten minutes later, Strats surfaced to peek her eyes out of the water. She soon brought her entire head out to gaze at the night sky through the opening of the ceiling. "Wish I would have figured it out earlier, Grizzlar. Why did you have to die to get me to realize I loved you?" she whispered. It wasn't long until she heard a loud roar echo across the entire world. Her frown deepened, and she slipped back into the water, hiding from her agony.

The morning came, and Centant trudged across the shallow area carrying Bolt and Mittens on his back, with Rhino tucked safely into his hair. Slink took this opportunity to swim around, jumping out of the water every now and then and whooping happily. "She's having fun." Bolt said. "She can swim." Mittens retorted. "Are you jealous?" he whispered into her pointed ear. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine, making her shiver in delight. "A little." she admitted with a smile. "We must focus." Centant said, "Strats could ambush us at any time." "I'm on it." Slink said happily as she jumped as high as she could before sliding back down into the shallow water. "Penny never dives into water that shallow, but Slink seems to enjoy it a lot." Bolt said in recognition. "She loves shallow water, she swims fastest in it and has leaned to use her body to guide her flow as she hits the water surface." Centant said enlightening his friends. "She always did have a grace I was jealous of." they heard Strats say from the inside rocky surface. Turning around, they saw the pink scaled NeoNeutrosian sitting against the rocks as if she were trying to seduce someone. "Nice day isn't it?" she asked. Bolt growled at her, before he remembered Grizzlar's words, "Let us take care of Dragoon." he said out of the blue. At first she showed surprise, like she wasn't expecting him to offer that. It only lasted a second, until she closed her eyes and laughed hysterically. "You know I can't let you do that." she said and jumped down from the rocks. "Then try and stop them." Centant said, and he reached back, grabbed Bolt, Mittens and Rhino and hurled them into the air towards the island. "Go and put a stop to Dragoon's madness." he called out to them. In mid flight Mittens used her wind claws to create a current of air strong enough to carry her, and Bolt with Rhino on his head, towards the shore. Upon landing, Bolt and Mittens both took off into the cave and disappeared. "No, wait, come back." Strats said without raising her voice, and her tone told everyone she really didn't care. "If you were just going to let them go, why try and stop them?" Centant asked. "Because I want to die," she told him, "I want to die like Grizzlar did, in the heat of battle. Maybe then I can see him again." she said and poised herself into an attacking position, standing tall with her webbed feet apart and her clawed hands to her sides. Centant scoffed, "Then so be it."

**End Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22  Wish

**Chapter 22 – Wish**

Centant brought his sword down again watching as it severed her leg from the rest of her. Moments after it hit the water, another Strats emerged while the other swam as fast as she could to wait until her limb grew back. As he finally stopped to gaze about, he counted ten Strats, all wanting the same thing, death by battle. "Does the pain not bother you?" he asked. "Pain?" she asked, almost insulted, "This pain is dull compared to what Dragoon has done. Every part of me he has destroyed and re-grown, every part of me he has violated. Torn limbs off with his bare hands, broken bones with anything he can get his hands on, and even taken my body from me. I am nothing but a shell with him around, yet without Grizzlar to, I have no soul." "Losing Grizzlar must be your greatest pain." Centant surmised. "It is, and if you cannot kill me, then I will kill YOU!" she shouted and one of her clones lunged at him. He easily side stepped and watched as another tried the same tactic. Three time this happened before one caught him by surprise and knocked him over, into the shallow water, holding him there. Her smile was of insanity, watching as he began drowning, until she was knocked away by a small fisted punch. suddenly ripples appeared as something invisible moved to pull Centant out of the water. "Are you alright love?" Slink asked as he coughed and gasped for air. "I am, thanks to you." he told her. "I won't let you hurt him!" she shouted as she reappeared, glaring at all of the Strats. The one she knocked down resurfaced and began rubbing her cheek, feeling the punch. "All this time, I thought you were just a bug scardie fish." she said and another began to speek, "Perhaps you are the one who will kill me?" before another finished, "Because if you aren't, I will kill not just you, but your entire ship of friends." Slink stiffened up, but forced herself to relax, "Leave now." she told Centant. "But you may need me." he told her worried. "No, your sword will just make things worse. Remember, she multiplies when her limbs are removed and she's around water." she reminded him. Realization hit him, he was trying to protect her, but his tactics simply made things worse. "Be careful." he told her and planted a light kiss on her cheek, "Come back alive." "I will." she promised, and watched as he made his way to the exit. Just as he was about to get to the cave, one of the Strats that was closest to him, lunged for him, teeth poised, ready to take a bite out of him. Slink whipped her left hand in the direction of the attacking clone, and watched as she reared back like she had been struck by something, and splashed into the water on her back. Centant broke into a run, letting all four of his legs push him through the water towards the boat they arrived on.

Strats, all nine of them just stood there, and gazed at the spot where one of them had just fallen. She suddenly broke the water's surface, splashing around and clutching her neck as if she were being choked. For almost a minute she struggled and grunted without screaming before the clone finally didn't come back up. One of the other clones gathered the courage to walk to the spot they saw her, and picked her up by the shoulders. "Well?" one of the Strats asked. "She's dead." was all she said. Five small black barbs stuck out of the dead Strats' neck, the same spot she had been clutching. "How? Something like that isn't enough to send me into a tantrum like that." another Strats cried out. "Her poison." realized another. Slink simply stood there with her head down looking into the water. "I don't like killing, it always leaves me feeling empty, but I will," looking up at the Strats that were scattered throughout the shallow part of the water, Slink made her intentions known, "if it means protecting my friends." The look on her face was probably the scariest Strats had ever seen on her, so focused, so strong willed. "When did you get so confident? You're supposed to be a pacifist." Strats shouted. Slink kept the glare that currently masked her face, "My friends taught me." was all she said, and lunged at the group, giving off a battle cry.

Bolt was sure the three of them were lost; the inside of the cave was like a maze. A maze of rock walls and steel beams. "Where to now Rhino?" he asked in a quiet voice. Rhino sat on Bolt's back as Mittens walked silently close by, "I'm not really sure," the hamster said, gripping onto Bolt's fur, "The layout of this place is as erratic as the caves back on Earth." he told them. "Were you hoping for a more laid out design?" Mittens asked. "Only a little bit." Rhino told her. Bolt twisted his ears so that they pointed to the right as much as they could, "Shh." he hissed. "I hear something." Sneaking the best he could to the right of his position, Bolt followed a long echoing hallway. "I hear it now too." Mittens whispered to her husband. The three of them heard the whisperings of Dragoon, as he spoke to someone who never talked back. "As soon as the Guardians are dead, I can rip her open to extract them and syphoon their souls. What do you think? Will that be a fitting end for her?" Bolt peeked around the opening they were hidden behind, only to see the NeoNeutrosian speaking to a wall, with the Warrior's Soul pieces he acquired embedded into it. The circle around it was definitely something of this world, and in a strange language that even he couldn't read. "What is that?" he whispered as quietly as he could, however even that wasn't quiet enough, Dragoon stopped gazing at his trophy and lowered his head, "I see we have unwanted guests. Worry not, I'll show them the door." With that he turned to them, letting his wings flap in the still air. "I see Strats has failed." he said as he noticed the three animals. "She isn't yours to play with!" Mittens screeched. Even Bolt growled in anger as Rhino slipped off of his back and scurried along the ground to seek out an alternate route off of the island. "Only we of power will battle, it is the way of destiny, but let us take this battle somewhere more…open!" with that he spread his wings wide open turned and grabbed the entire slab of wall with the Warrior's soul and pulled it off out of the rock, before flying away, through an opening in the ceiling more than thirty feet above them. "Hey!" Bolt shouted and used his super speed to nearly vanish entirely. "Right, I'll see you there!" Mittens said sarcastically and used her wind claws to fly into the air and chase down her husband and Dragoon.

Four Strats clones fallen either into the water, or onto the rocks, each with the same black barbs poking out of various parts of her body. The neck, the arm or the leg had been punctured. Six were remaining, and one fell as the poison finally turned her insides to mush. Slink was breathing hard as she faced off against the other Strats, who also were breathing hard. "Not bad little girl. I'm actually having fun being killed by you. But don't expect me to go easy on you just because we were once friends." Strats told her. Slink simply stood there, "We were never friends, you always picked on me. But I really don't want to kill all of you. Why can't only one of you stay alive? Maybe that one can start over." "NO!" Strats said, "Unless all of me is dead, I can't go see him completely, and if I don't give it all I have, I won't go to where he is." Looking back up at the blue scaled NeoNeutrosian, she asked, "Do you understand?" Slink's eyes opened wide, not believing her ears. She was still thinking when all five remaining Strats, lunged at her all at once, surprising her. Quickly she entered a panic and flung her left hand at one of the advancing NeoNeutrosian clones. The barbs that flew out of her fingers buried themselves into her chest, and she quickly stopped before going into a Stroke like spasm for a few seconds and falling back into the water, dead. As the others quickly advances, she panicked more and vanished from sight, allowing each of her predators to slam into each other. When the four remaining Strats stood back up, each of them looked around, scanning the water for their victim. Suddenly one spotted as shadow as it moved throughout the shallow area. "I see you." she shouted and dove for the strange shape. Again Slink panicked and shot her barbs at the attacking Strat, sticking her in the forehead. The remaining Strats sank beneath the waves, and once submerged, they all shot off like a rocket, strait at Slink. Slink reappeared and dolphin jumped again and launched her barbs at another of the Strats. They planted themselves into her back, and she turned to begin her seizure. As Slink Dove back into the water, she didn't get very far when almost out of nowhere the two remaining Strats swam up and grabbed a hold of her by the left leg and a full nelson. The one at her leg opened her mouth wide and bit down on her, letting the blood seep through into the water. Under the water Slink tried to hold in her pain, and began struggling to get free, screaming now would mean she would drown. In her pain she didn't realize as she gripped the arm of the NeoNeutrosian hosing her arms, she squeezed hard enough to pierce the skin with her nails. That Strats' eyes opened wide, and she instantly released Slink from her grip, to hold desperately to her arm. The blue scaled NeoNeutrosian quickly turned to the Strats bighting her and used her left hand to fire barbs into her head. The mouth of that Strats clenched even tighter, before opening up and letting go of Slink's leg. She then swam as fast as she could to get her head above the surface before she ran out of air. When Strats resurfaced, she still clenched her arm tightly, "What did you do?" she hissed. "I should have told you before, the Dr. also gave me the venom producing glands of the King Cobra in the tips of my fingers. The venom seeping through you is potent enough to begin working…now." at that moment, Strats' hand began to twitch rapidly, and she felt as if her heart was slowing down. Strats, backed up until she was against the inside of the rock wall again, just like when she started. "What is a…King Cobra?" she asked as she weakened. "The Cobra is a snake on Earth that has a venom capable of paralyzing anyone who's been injected with it. It also causes involuntary muscle spasms, and has the potential to stop the heart entirely." Slink told her. Strats simply layed back against the rocks, and smiled, "Thank you." she whispered. "For what?" Slink asked as she limped towards the other girl. "Making my wish…to see him…come true!" with that, she closed her eyes and let Slink's venom finally take hold of her, slipping into the sleep of death.

**End – Chapter 22**


	23. Final Chapter  Powerless

**Chapter 23 – Powerless**

Bolt raced across the terrain, looking for his target. However, the palm-like trees with their twelve foot long leaves were making him almost impossible to see from the ground. Growling deeply in his throat, he glanced side to side trying to find the villain, "Where are you?" he whispered, only to hear the familiar hum of the Syphoon canon from before. Bolt quickly leaped backwards and saw the clear energy as it distorted the aria it inhabited before slamming into the ground where he once stood. Not even the grass moved from the impact. He suddenly heard another shot go off, and he moved as quickly as he could to keep from getting hit by the projected energy. Bolt turned quickly and didn't stop, every time he heard a shot go off, which to him was like half a minute in between shots, he dodged to one side and evaded the shot. "COWARD!" Bolt shouted as he ran up the cave sides so he could actually see over the canopy. "Sticks and stoned mutt!" Dragoon said and let his voice carry everywhere. Bolt just couldn't tell where he was. Another shot was fired and Bolt lumped from his perch on the rock dodging that one. "I grow tired of our game dog, just hand over your half of the Power Soul." Dragoon shouted as Bolt dodged yet another round of blasts. The white shepherd quickly ducked into a small cave, hoping to stay out of sight until he could locate his target. 'Where is he? He couldn't have just disappeared.' he thought to himself. Suddenly a thought hit him, "Mittens, you fly up and…" he suddenly realized his wife wasn't with him. "Oh shoot, I forgot how much faster I am compared to her. She's probably mad at me." he told himself. "Bolt where are you?" he heard her shout. "Mittens." he whispered and gazed up to look for her. He was suddenly forced back into the cave by a quick volley of blasts.

Mittens floated around looking for both Dragoon and her husband. Dragoon so she could help stop him, and Bolt so she could give him a piece of her mind for leaving her again. As she gazed about she noticed a single shine come from somewhere on the ceiling of the inside of the walls surrounding the island. She was surprised when an almost invisible ball of energy soared right by her nose, but missed. She was only frightened a little so she stopped and lifted herself into the air higher, but was cut off by another blast that just missed her head fur. Backing up she made her way towards the side of the wall and another blast came sailing at her, just barely touching her tail. 'Those are syphoon blasts.' she thought to herself in recognition. One suddenly sailed right in front of her. 'Is Dragoon trying to corral me?' she asked herself, and was answered when a blast sailed behind her as well, making it very tempting to go more towards the walls of the island, 'I'd say that was a YES.' This corralling went on for another few minutes until she saw a ledge poking out of the wall, with a small cave facing her direction instead of at Dragoon. Moving as fast as she could at the last second, she dove into the cave entrance barely avoiding a direct hit. Mittens decided to catch her breath as she waited for Bolt to finally find her, surely he had seen her in trouble while Dragoon was blasting away at her right? When she heard the beat of flapping wings getting closer to her, she wasn't so sure, so she silently pulled out her Crystal claws. Dragoon suddenly appeared in the cave entrance, about ten feet away, and wielding two syphoon canons. "Here kitty, kitty. Want to play?" he said to her, keeping his wicked grin on his face. Mittens at first was shocked, but she quickly regained her composure and crouched down until she was almost touching her stomach to the ground, and leapt at him only to be shot at by one of the syphoons.

"YAAAAAAAHH!" Bolt heard her scream. It had been only a few moments after the volley of rapid fired Syphoon blasts had stopped, and now he knew his wife was in trouble. "Mittens!" he shouted and gazed at the walls and ceiling, only to find what looked like Dragoon standing on a ledge. Bolt ran as fast as he could, Tackling Dragoon before he had a chance to grab Mittens' half of the Magic Soul. "That doesn't belong to you!" he shouted as Dragoon skid across the ground. Mitten on the other hand just lay there with her Crystal claws exposed, "Sorry Bolt." she said. Bolt turned to look at her, but caught a glimpse of a blinking red light. Thinking quickly he grabbed Mittens by the collar and pulled her out of the cave and away from it. When nothing happened, he set her down and crept up to the cave for a closer look. Suddenly an explosion was heard from above, he looked up to see the entire section of wall come tumbling down strait at Mittens. Bolt gasped at how close it was, so again he ran as fast as he could just to put himself in between the falling debris and his love. The Bolder that slammed into his back had to weigh at least twenty tons or more, and Bolt struggled just to keep it up. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WORKED. I NOW HAVE EVERY PIECE OF THE WARRIOR'S SOUL!" Dragoon cried out as he lifted the last of his syphoons at Bolt and fired. Bolt could feel his body stiffen even though he was holding up the massive bolder, but unlike the others, his Power Soul was expelled from his mouth. Dragoon quickly threw off his Syphoon Canon and Bolt watched as it sailed off of the cliff, and Dragoon stepped forward, snatching Bolt's Power Soul from right in front of him. Dragoon continued to laugh as he made his way around the two animals to grab Mittens' Magic Soul. "I screwed up didn't I?" Mittens asked. "No…you…didn't" Bolt grunted out. "I have everything!" Dragoon shouted. I no longer need the two of you. You may be destroyed." With that Dragoon inhaled deeply and slowly. In a last ditch effort, Bolt let his back side go slack and the bolder tilted, before falling in Dragoon's direction. Instead of breathing his flame, Dragoon made a brake for it, jumping off of the edge before the bolder could crush him completely. Quickly Bolt grabbed his cat by the collar and jumped onto the falling mountain side, hitching a ride on it as it fell. Just before it hit, Bolt jumped into the nearest tree and let it bend with his force, happy that the trees here had such long leaves. Bolt touched ground, and ran from Dragoon as fast as he could, now not being very fast. Dragoon continued to flap his wings as he flew to the spot in the ceiling he had perched in ambush, smiling wickedly. He reached up and grabbed the stone he had embedded the other pieces of the Warrior's soul in and placed his new pieces in their places. The entire thing began to glow, sending three beams of light into the sky. "It is complete!" he shouted before ripping the entire Warrior's Soul out of the stone and stuffing it into his mouth. After he swallowed it, His eyes opened wide, but his smile never left his face. "Yes, the power. It fills me to the bone!" he shouted. He could feel his fangs growing larger, and his scales change as his body transformed.

Bolt dropped into the cave they found Dragoon in, nearly exhausted. "Bolt?" Mittens squeaked. "Yes?" he asked, with her collar in his mouth it sounded like, "Yef?" "Are we going to die?" Bolt's eyes opened wide at the question she asked, he didn't have an answer for her ether. "Bolt, Mittens!" they both heard. Bolt looked straight to Rhino as the hamster waved his little paw in the air, trying to get Bolt's attention. "I found a way home, the entire crew has been transported already, now it's just us. Let's get going!" Rhino said and ran off to the left. Bolt followed closely, as Rhino led the way. When they finally stopped, they were in a room with nothing in it, except the strange device Dragoon had used earlier. "Dragoon calls it the O-TIP. It's a device that can teleport us anywhere we want. I've already set the coordinates for Earth, jump on." he urged. "How do you know he calls it an O-TIP Rhino?" Mittens asked still a little down. "I took the liberty of copying the Blueprint files onto Penny's computer." he told her as a matter of fact. Bolt waisted no time, he jumped onto the plat form and waited for Rhino to follow, and the O-TIP want to work as they were teleported back to Earth. Only seconds after the transport was complete, the room was crushed by a silver fist about as big as it was. The Island shook violently and soon a much larger Dragoon destroyed the outside walls emerging from the Island, his hare now a fiery red and his scales a charcoal black. His eyes shined with a menacing yellow light and the new armor he wore was of pure gold. The armor was a decorative crown and a breast plate with no arms, the cod piece he wore was of fine silver and the greaves were again of gold. He now towered higher than any of the mountains of Neutros. "Neutros, hear me. I am your GOD!" he shouted.

Bolt with Mittens in his mouth and Rhino on his back, reappeared in Penny's living room, Penny was crying, and all the Neutrosians were hanging their heads, not in shame but in sorrow. Bolt placed Mittens on the ground and allowed Rhino to hop off of his back. Penny looked up slowly, "BOLT!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed in exhaustion, "I'm sorry." was all he got out before sleep overtook him completely.

All he could hear was Calico's laughter, it filled his ears like a poisonous fog. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was suspended over a volcano, by a simple cable and harness. "Oh a good you're awake. I wanted to know how it felt to be powerless once again." the British mad man said. "Like I got hit by a truck full of dog treats." Bolt wittily said. "Mmh!" Calico said, not the least bit amused. "You could have made this a lot easier by telling me where your family is hiding." he told the dog as he inspected his fingers. "Yah, right." Bolt scoffed, "You and I never have an easy day." "Quite true dog, quite true, but with you dead, I'm sure your little misfit family will be a lot easier to eradicate, don't you agree?" Calico asked and Bolt began slowly lowering into the volcano's heat. "You won't get away with this Calico!"Bolt called out. "And who's to stop me? You?" he asked mocking Bolt, "A powerless dog who can't even save himself?" Calico began laughing almost hysterically, "Admit it Bolt, you just aren't good enough at anything." Bolt began struggling to free himself, trying desperately to break free of his confinements. When he stopped, he looked down, and noticed that the inside looked quite similar to the inside walls of the island they were just on. So he began to swing, back and forth, until he landed safely on the ledge that stuck out. He could feel the heat, as he tried to break out of the binds, building and building. Finally he slipped out, not by breaking them, but instead by literally pulling himself out after wedging the restraints between two stalagmites. He raced up to the outside using the stalactites and stalagmites by jumping off of them quickly. Landing back on the volcano's lip, Bolt growled at the madman, "What?" Calico called out. "No cronies this time, just you and me!" Bolt said through his teeth. Calico let his surprise fade quickly into anger, "Very well then." and lunged at the white shepherd, at almost the same time Bolt lunged at him. Bolt could do little more than bight and claw, while Calico punched him several times. by the end, Calico and Bolt were both tired from their fight. "Give up yet Dog?" the British man asked. "You first!" Bolt said while gasping for air. Calico attempted one last lunge, but found himself on crumbling ground, grabbing the edges for safety and dangling over the lava pit. "Help!" he called out. Bolt leapt to action, using his mouth to grab hold of Calico's sleeve. "I got you!" he said even though it came out as "I goch vou!" He suddenly heard a voice echo throughout t his mind, "Let him go, he's better off dead! All enemies must Die." Instead Bolt pulled harder on Calico's sleeve, attempting to bring him to safety. When Calico was able to place his other arm on solid ground, he brought up a knife with his hand, "Now you die Dog!" he said and lifted the knife high into the air. He never got to bring it down, instead his sleeve ripped and he fell, plummeting into the lava. Bolt crept to the edge and peered into the fiery depths, "You see what happens when you have pity on your enemy? They turn on you and try to kill you. Just like Dragoon." the voice said. "But pity is what separates me from other animals." he told the voice. "You are an animal." the voice said. "No, I am more than an animal." he said, and let his eyes shift back and forth, "And I know how to stop Dragoon."

Bolt awoke with a start, his eyes shooting open to meet with the green eyes of his wife. "Mittens?" he asked. "Oh thank heavens, I almost spent one of my lives in worry!" she said in relief. Bolt quickly shifted so that he was on his belly and looked around the room, everyone had been waiting for him to awaken. After he steeled his nerves, he got his game face on and said, "I know how to stop Dragoon!"

**The End**


	24. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

The fourth book of Bolt the Warrior's Soul will be the last, for this season. But needless to say I am planning on making one shots regarding the Kits and their adventures after this series of books. The only thing I need from you, (my readers) is…for you to send me your ideas in either reviews or PM. I am allowing you to give me ideas and if I use them I will tell everyone on .net that it was your idea. So I really need your help on this. Please! Gotta Mosey!


End file.
